


【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 我这次回坑根本就是老房子着火啊，写pwp写的停不下来orz……虽然没有本垒但尺度超大，又名如何在一篇文里写遍自己想写的play（）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我这次回坑根本就是老房子着火啊，写pwp写的停不下来orz……虽然没有本垒但尺度超大，又名如何在一篇文里写遍自己想写的play（）

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP）

 

在付出了半条命和相当数额的赔偿金做代价后，但丁养成了一个新爱好。

为了这个新爱好，他甚至小心翼翼的在《Playboy》内页上做了伪装。当你推开Devil May Cry事务所的大门，看到但丁和往常一样拿着本色情杂志在莫名微笑时，他其实是在看另一些东西。

【维吉尔努力控制着自己的喘息，尽力让弟弟的阴茎进入到更深，无法吞咽的唾液沿着他光滑的下巴滴落在老旧的木质地板上，轻微的窒息感则让维吉尔过分白皙的脸染上一层红晕，在但丁的示意下，维吉尔开始用自己的舌头去舔舐嘴里的阴茎，但丁毫不客气的顶着他的喉咙深处，但半魔依旧克制着用舌尖讨好但丁。】

但丁用余光瞄了一眼沙发里正在默默看书的维吉尔，下意识的咽了一口吐沫。眼前的男人即使在家里也穿着他那身一丝不苟的大衣，拉到脖子的拉链把维吉尔的喉结都挡住了一半，除了手套间露出的一截手指，他的哥哥可谓是包裹的密不透风。给我口交？怕是直接咬断变成凶杀案现场吧。

似乎是觉察到但丁的视线，维吉尔也抬头看了但丁一眼，无机质透明玻璃般的灰蓝瞳孔里看不出任何情绪，却让但丁莫名胸口一跳，随后维吉尔的注意力又回到手中的诗集上。

但丁也低头看向自己手里那本杂志，金发女郎的封面下是一叠打印纸，上面印着来自某个网站的色情小说，以他和维吉尔为主角的色情小说，也是他最近养成的新爱好。明明一开始只是当做搞笑文来看的，可是不知不觉间但丁真的有点沉迷在里面了。

【恶魔猎人的阴茎有着符合他们体质的粗细和硬度，将维吉尔紧致的口腔塞的满满的，但丁注视着自己的哥哥，看着对方溢出眼角的生理性泪水与细的过分的腿，脑袋里冒出更多念头。“所以，你在魔界就是这么服侍Mundus的？”被阴茎堵住的嘴没法给他回答，但是猛然磕上性器的牙齿很好的表达了维吉尔的愤怒。但丁在疼痛中变得更硬，最终无法控制的按住维吉尔的脑袋狠狠肏进去，将今天第一发精液射在了维吉尔食道内。】

“操。”这帮人也太会写了吧，他那个洁癖老哥怎么可能会让人射在嘴里！过于离谱的内容让但丁忍不住骂了一句。

突兀的声音显然打扰到另一人的阅读。维吉尔皱着眉合上手中的诗集，向但丁投去你在搞什么鬼的锋利眼神。恶魔猎人努力让自己的表情不要显得太扭曲，但显然他失败了。

“就，只是觉着有点热。”但丁浮夸的用手扇着风，眼神却游移着不敢再去看自家老哥。天杀的搞什么鬼，这么扯淡的剧情他竟然有点看硬了。

“随你。”出乎意料的，维吉尔并没有因为被打扰阅读跟他来场兄弟互殴，只是拿起诗集回到楼上自己的房间。但丁突然觉着对方从沙发起身时修长的腿弓起的线条，风衣下摆下若隐若现的臀部，意外的有点晃眼。

目送维吉尔的背影消失在楼梯上，但丁终于将视线从哥哥细的不像话的腿上挪开，猛地向后靠倒在椅子上，用摊开的《Playboy》挡住自己的脸。

事情好像有点不妙……

虽说魔界的大门已经关上，但无处不在的裂缝依旧让人界时不时冒出几只捣乱的恶魔，这也正好养活了Devil May Cry事务所的两只半魔。这次的委托是去一个沿海小城，但丁和维吉尔需要坐上半天火车才能到目的地。为了出门时方便点，一直对手机不太感冒的但丁甚至买了个最新款的IPhone，对，用来继续看以他和维吉尔为主角的色情文学。

人界温暖的阳光透过火车玻璃照射进来，他和维吉尔一人捧着手机，一人拿着诗集对面而坐，看起来就像一对普通出行的兄弟。

【“所以说，尼禄就是这么生下来的？”但丁默默看着面前的维吉尔，对方大张的双腿间一塌糊涂，原本紧致的肉穴已经被白色的卵撑开到极限，在湿漉漉的不明液体帮助下泛着淫靡的色泽。但丁伸出一根手指，从维吉尔不停颤抖的腿根开始向上摩挲，故意将那颗刚刚冒出头的卵推回去一些，逼出维吉尔破碎的呻吟，又划过饱胀的囊袋，最终来到维吉尔挺立在空气中的阴茎，那里已经硬的流水了。“生产让你这么性奋吗，亲爱的哥哥。”】

即使理智上知道半魔不会产卵，他哥是个男人也不会生孩子，但丁还是无法避免的在脑内想象起那幅画面。脆弱的，凌乱喘息着的维吉尔双腿大开躺在自己面前，将最脆弱无助的一面展露给自己。而他面前这个维吉尔，但丁默默从手机上移开视线，厚实的大衣无懈可击的穿在身上，每一颗纽扣都扣的严严实实，头发也是梳的一丝不苟，安静看书的表情意外严肃，在火车的轰鸣声中翻着枯燥无趣的诗集。

过大的反差也是一种萌点。

但丁脑内突然闪过这句话。所以自己到底着了什么魔，难道真的迷上维吉尔了？！他强迫自己不去看对面的维吉尔，把注意力移回到小说中。

【“然后呢，你把刚出生的尼禄扔在教会门口？自己又回到Mundus身边？”但丁火上浇油的话无疑激起了维吉尔的愤怒，半魔不顾甬道内滑动的卵，挣扎着想要起身给但丁一拳，却被轻而易举的抬起脚踝压制回床上。“闭嘴！Dante！”维吉尔倔强的咬着下唇，似乎下定决心不再泄出一声呻吟，可惜颤抖的眼睫暴露了他的伪装。但丁不再浪费口舌，过于漫长的生产过程让他身下的维吉尔已经整个湿透了，从内到外那种。可怜兮兮的肉洞在卵的折磨下几乎没了血色，被撑开到极限，巨大光滑的卵每次都恰好卡在最宽的地方，任凭维吉尔怎么努力都无法顺利产下。半魔苦痛的喘息着，在卵一次次压过前列腺时勃起，射精，再勃起，再射精，反复的高潮让维吉尔再也无法凝聚体力，只能湿淋淋的瘫软在床铺中。但丁决定帮帮他的哥哥，毕竟这个卵有他的一半责任。】

【但丁伸出手指，温柔的按摩着维吉尔扩张到极限的穴口，那里因为生产可怜兮兮的抽搐着，巨大的卵依旧卡在最宽的部分。“Dante……”维吉尔已经彻底没了力气，他的手臂虚掩着一塌糊涂的脸，下意识地呼唤着但丁的名字。“我在这里。”但丁吻了吻维吉尔的脸颊，上面带着泪水的微咸，但丁用嘴唇慢慢安抚着他的哥哥，从脸颊到嘴唇，到锁骨，到完全挺立的乳尖，同时但丁的另一只手摸上维吉尔的腹部，那里被体内的卵顶起一片圆润的凸起。“Vergil，我爱你……”随着但丁的声音，他的右手猛地用力去按压维吉尔的腹部，让对方不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，生理性的泪水再次盈满眼眶。隔着维吉尔的肌肉与皮肤，但丁能感触到手掌下的卵是怎样光滑巨大，他继续用力，同时手脚并用的压制住全身痉挛的哥哥，漫长的折磨终于结束了，卵在维吉尔的悲鸣中产下。“不知道尼禄是想要个弟弟还是妹妹呢？亲爱的哥哥。”】

“Dante，Dante！”

维吉尔不悦的声音在头顶炸响。但丁猛地回神，发现不知不觉中火车已经停了，车厢里旅客已经走得三三两两。恶魔猎人将手机塞回口袋，伸了个懒腰，“好啦好啦，我有听见。”

维吉尔觉着十分烦躁，最近但丁常常走神，并用一种让人不舒服的眼神偷看自己。他有点说不准但丁的想法，反正维吉尔从来就没搞明白过但丁那点可怜的脑细胞在想什么。但维吉尔没有去找但丁麻烦，一是他们现在在人界，他不想为了毁坏公物掏钱，二是经历过V和Urizen的事件，他想明白了一些事情，也并不想和但丁搞的太僵。

“好了Vergil，咱们动作快点还能在天黑前干掉那群恶魔。早点解决早点回家，我可是挺恋床的。”但丁迈开步子走到维吉尔前面，故作潇洒的挥了挥手。他可不想让维吉尔发现他的裤子被顶起来一块。

除了但丁经常性的走神，这次的委托毫无难度。普通恶魔在拥有真魔人力量的斯巴达之子面前毫无还手之力，伴随着华丽的连招被轻易收割着。当但丁解决掉眼前的苍蝇怪收回魔剑，目光又不由自主的飘向不远处的维吉尔。他的哥哥以一种严酷到凌冽的架势挥舞着阎魔刀，过于纤细的腿和腰部在风衣下摆若隐若现，真的太瘦了，但丁忍不住想，那双腿，他甚至一只手就能握过来。

消灭完最后一只恶魔，维吉尔挥掉阎魔刀上沾染的血迹，收刀入鞘。一回头就看到但丁以一种诡异的目光在看自己。又来了。

“你在偷懒。”维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼。

“维吉尔得一分，不好吗？”但丁无所谓的耸耸肩，视线默默从自家老哥的腿上挪开。他最近真是色情小说看太多，整个人都有点不对劲了。

“这可不是你的风格，你在搞什么鬼，但丁。”维吉尔皱眉，他的脾气是比以前好了点，但也绝对算不上好说话。但丁莫名其妙的态度让他说不出的烦躁，似乎有什么事在不经意间发酵着，这种失去掌控的感觉是维吉尔最憎恶的。

而但丁意外的没用油嘴滑舌来敷衍他，反倒是若有所思的沉默下去。

回去的路上气氛有点尴尬，但丁没再摆弄他的新手机，一上火车就开始装睡。而维吉尔也被这股烦闷弄的看不下诗集，只能默默看着窗外的风景，他阔别了很久的人界风景。等火车回到事务所所在的城市时，已经是接近凌晨的深夜了。坐了一天火车去打恶魔又赶回家之后，两人胡乱点了外卖，依旧是但丁喜欢的披萨和圣代，就着事务所里老旧的点唱机开始吃宵夜。期间但丁似乎几次想开口说什么，最终却没说出来，于是两人吃完宵夜就分别洗漱睡觉去了。

但丁在床上翻来覆去滚了半小时，他吃过饭，洗过澡，也打过了恶魔，这一天本该没有任何问题了，但他就是睡不着。身体里那股无法发泄的热度与烦闷让半魔烧的无法入眠，在看了这么多以维吉尔为主角的色情小说并硬了之后，他没法骗自己了。好吧他承认就是了，他就是弯了，最终，但丁认命的爬起来，摸过床头的手机，点开那个最近熟悉到不行的网站。

“我就再看一篇，最后一篇。剩下的事情明天再说。”恶魔猎人自我催眠着，点开新的网页。

【“维吉尔，含着亲弟弟的阴茎就让你那么爽吗？”但丁亲了亲手里的脚踝，身下的维吉尔腹部插着他的魔剑Dante，双手被Cerberus捆住钉在地上，小洞却紧紧含着他的阴茎。破碎染血的深蓝风衣摊在两人身下，维吉尔的马甲被撕开，光裸的下身只留着那双昂贵的长靴。但丁抓着维吉尔的腿，将虚弱的哥哥扯的更开，狠狠顶了顶胯，逼出维吉尔苦闷的呻吟。他没有给维吉尔做润滑，这是维吉尔自找的，在经历过这么多事情后，维吉尔怎么敢再离开他。愤怒让已经不再年轻的恶魔猎人上了头，他仿佛重回十多年前的年轻岁月，被一股子莫名的委屈和怒火控制，狂乱的肏着身下的双胞胎哥哥。】

“操，如果是我的话才不会这么粗暴……”但丁默默吞了口吐沫，左手拿着手机，右手不自觉的伸向胯下。他已经勃起了，硬在裤子里非常不舒服。

对付维吉尔那种死傲娇，比起来硬的不如撒娇装软。但丁在心里默默念了句，右手解开腰带，掏出已经半勃的阴茎，缓慢撸动着自己。虽然平时看起来风流潇洒艳遇无数，但丁的感情经历其实基本为0，因为他自己都说不清楚的某些原因，这些年他基本是靠右手解决问题的，早就轻车熟路了，唯一的不同是这次的下酒菜换了主角。

【紧窒的肉穴被半魔过分粗大的阴茎撑开，并因为过于粗暴的进入而撕裂流血，好在他们的体质让伤口飞速愈合，余下的血便成了最好的润滑剂。但丁用阴茎在维吉尔的体内慢慢探索着，他在找某个宝物，某个曾经属于自己之后也将继续属于自己的宝物。“BINGO，是这里吗，老哥。”饱满的龟头在肠道内找到一处隐秘的缝隙，只属于但丁的秘境，那是维吉尔的生殖腔。在许多年前，两人还年轻时，被迫魔人化的他曾经失去理智，在下着暴雨的塔顶进入过的地方。也是这个地方孕育了尼禄。维吉尔的脸色在他抵上缝隙的一瞬间变得惨白，原本咬紧的下唇颤抖着张开，“不，Dante，别……”】

【“现在知道求我了吗？”但丁恶意的歪歪头，露出有些隐晦不明的笑意，“是不是只有把你肏怀孕你才能老实些？还是说这次你也要带着我的种头也不回的离开？”炙热的甬道抽搐着夹紧但丁的阴茎，却依旧无法阻挡对方的入侵，那条敏感的缝隙被龟头抵住，伴随着维吉尔的悲鸣被完全捅开。但丁一插到底，随后便是不留余地的抽插，他扔开困住维吉尔的Cerberus和魔剑Dante，反正他的哥哥已经被阴茎钉住，再也无处可逃。敏感的生殖腔就像一张小口般吸吮着他，快感让但丁爽的头皮发麻，他猛地拔出来只留头部在穴内，又猛地挺动腰部让粗长的性器打桩般直插生殖腔，顶的身下的维吉尔不断发出窒息般的呻吟。男性恶魔的生殖腔实在太小又太过敏感，即使经历过一次生育，被直接插入生殖腔的刺激依旧让维吉尔失了神，他只能呜咽着呻吟着，不由自主的伸出双臂抱住孪生弟弟的脑袋。而维吉尔勃起的阴茎被夹在两人之间，无人问津却射的到处都是，白色的精液随着但丁的抽插流满整个腹部。】

【明明是他在强上维吉尔，不再年轻的恶魔猎人却觉着莫名的委屈，一次又一次，维吉尔到底要离开他几次才算完。但丁将愤懑化为性欲，拼尽全力操着身下的男人，他一点也不温柔，肯定撕裂了维吉尔的哪里，可是谁在乎呢，维吉尔都不在乎他当然更不在乎。最终，但丁战栗着抱紧维吉尔，让自己的阴茎狠狠撞到最深处，龟头整个卡进生殖腔，抵住敏感的内壁开始射精。他想用精液把维吉尔灌满，用随便什么东西绑住他的哥哥，让对方再也无法离开他的身边。但丁把脑袋埋在维吉尔胸口，他眼里的东西才不是该死的泪水。似乎是觉察到了什么，已经虚脱的维吉尔最终无奈的抬起手，将手放在他低垂的脑袋上，“Dante，你这个白痴……”】

靠，这都写的什么跟什么啊，但丁一边在心底大喊一边无法自控的撸动自己。我大概是完了。竟然真的想日维吉尔。我不止弯了还是个喜欢双胞胎哥哥的乱伦变态，但丁自暴自弃的放空大脑，右手却加重力道撸的飞起。

过分的沉迷让但丁没有听到敲门声，他就快射了，撸动的右手速度飞快，指尖开始刺激最敏感的冠状沟和饱满的龟头。话说他有锁门吗？算了现在谁还在乎那些。

“Dante，你又忘了关楼下的……”熟悉的蓝色身影在敲门没有回应后，带着一丝怒气直接推门而入。

但丁在听到自己名字的同时就射了，他直愣愣的看着门口背光下完全愣住的维吉尔，任手里的阴茎在维吉尔的目光中搏动喷射，将量多的惊人的精液一股一股射在床前的地板上，爽的几乎意识模糊。

在事态进一步发展前，但丁最后一个念头是。

一扇不得了的大门打开了。

 

 

 

 

PS.当老但只找DV文看的那一瞬间，他就完了www，大家下篇pwp见~


	2. 【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 2

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 2

 

好吧，气氛很尴尬，气氛真的很尴尬，即使以但丁几十年来养成的厚脸皮来说气氛也是真的尴尬。他在快感中好不容易回神，还在犹豫是先把暴露在空气中的老二收回去还是先说点什么，他的房门便以一种毁天灭地的气势被猛地砸上，门框连着墙壁一起抖了三抖，带下一层墙灰。

看样子我的不伦之恋还没开始就要结束了……但丁默默抽了张纸巾把老二擦干净，塞回睡裤，并借着贤者时间思考了三分钟接下来该怎么办。最终发现靠自己的脑细胞似乎思考不出解决办法。于是但丁拿过床头的手机，点开他常去的一个匿名论坛，当自己的智慧无法解决问题时还可以借助群众的智慧，不是吗？

主题：求助，不小心被亲哥看到打手枪并射了超多怎么办？

如题。怎么才能挽回我哥的好感度？  
№0 ☆☆☆帅哥 2019-04-08 23:12:23留言☆☆☆　

亲哥？节哀，不过怎么说也比被爸妈看到好，都是男人应该互相理解下吧？  
№1 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:13:22留言☆☆☆　 

楼主好惨哦，不过射超多怎么回事233333  
№2 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:14:20留言☆☆☆　

就是字面意义，当时爽过头了射的比平时多很多，我哥当时的表情也很精彩。  
№3 ☆☆☆帅哥 于2019-04-08 23:14:50留言☆☆☆　

哇哦，楼主厉害的，我要是你哥也会被吓一跳。不过被亲哥撞到手冲还那么爽，楼主有点危险啊。  
№4 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:15:20留言☆☆☆　

事情还是有点复杂的，我跟我哥是双胞胎，因为各种原因分开很长时间，最近才重新住回一起。我刚刚发觉自己对他有点意思，也不能怪我，谁让明明是双胞胎我俩十几年没见反倒是他显得更年轻，腿那么长腰那么细屁股还翘，再加上刚才又看了点黄文，忍不住就拿他当手冲下酒菜了。  
№5 ☆☆☆帅哥 于2019-04-08 23:17:20留言☆☆☆　

目瞪口呆，楼主牛逼！  
№6 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:17:50留言☆☆☆　

楼上+1  
№7 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:18:20留言☆☆☆　

楼上+2  
№8 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:19:25留言☆☆☆　

+3  
№9 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:19:45留言☆☆☆  
　  
所以你们到底有啥解决办法吗？我哥的性格总结起来就是死闷骚超要面子，我直接跟他说想上他估计会被打死。  
№10 ☆☆☆帅哥 于2019-04-08 23:23:20留言☆☆☆　

lz你是想问追亲哥的办法？你们还是双胞胎，这问题有点超纲了啊23333  
№11 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:24:20留言☆☆☆

活的遗传性性吸引案例啊！lz和哥是不是童年没在一起成年后又重逢的？  
№12 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:25:20留言☆☆☆

lz你竟然想上双胞胎哥哥？你俩长一张脸吧？对着自己都能硬，狠人啊！  
№12 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:29:40留言☆☆☆

接下来就是些差不多的回帖，包括楼主长什么样爆个照片，楼主今年多大了什么的，话题明显跑偏。但丁懒得再打字，把手机扔到一边，用枕头把自己埋死。追维吉尔？天底下还有比这更难的事情吗？？从血宫单手无伤刷几个来回都比这简单100倍！他那个冥顽不灵满脑子Power的哥哥，脑袋里怕是根本没有谈恋爱这个字吧。最后但丁只能抱紧被子慢慢睡过去，明天的问题明天再说吧。

出乎他意料的，第二天早晨的维吉尔并没有用幻影剑把自己刺成串烧，除了那原本就宛如无机质玻璃的眼球里温度又下降了几度，维吉尔的态度和往日并没有差别，在简单解决早饭后便拿了本诗集坐在沙发里看书，仿佛昨夜撞见但丁自慰的根本不是他一样。

这种态度比揍我一顿还恐怖好不好！！但丁默默在心底吼着，他犹豫了半天，决定主动开口，“Vergil，昨天……”

话音还没落，一排幻影剑就刷地指着但丁的脑袋跃跃欲试，而维吉尔甚至连头都没抬。好吧，好吧，昨天什么都没发生过。但丁乖乖闭上嘴，整个人摊在自己的椅子里，再摸出一本随便什么杂志盖在脸上。上帝啊魔王啊随便谁来都好，有没有人能告诉他，这种维吉尔要怎么才能追上手？

平凡的一天就这么过去了，没有委托，没有互殴，没有帕蒂闯进来打扫卫生，总之他和维吉尔又度过了家里蹲的一天，和平真好。但丁其实很享受这种家里蹲的生活，看他平时干一天休六天的工作安排就知道了。如果他和维吉尔的气氛不是这么微妙就更好了。晚饭过后，维吉尔拿着他那本不离身的诗集回了自己房间，而但丁在打了半天手机游戏后，决定还是早早上床睡觉。

等他再一次在床上翻来覆去睡不着时，他知道，自己今天还是缺了点啥。

“好吧，就再看一篇我就睡觉。”但丁叹口气，他老哥难搞的程度简直登峰造极，短时间内想和维吉尔甜甜蜜蜜滚床单根本就是做梦，那么他这个大龄老“处男”除了自己动手还有其他办法吗？没有。于是但丁掏出手机，轻车熟路的点开下一篇PWP色情文学。

【年轻高傲的半魔似乎被这个事实击垮了，他无法控制地跪倒在地，拽着黑色斗篷的指尖颤抖到让人心疼。他怀孕了，竟然是怀孕，而且还是双胞胎弟弟的种！！这个事实将年轻的维吉尔彻底击垮，他本以为渐渐鼓起的肚子是因为饮食问题或者寄生虫之类的，可是现在腿间不断涌出的湿热液体告诉他，情况或许不是他想的那样。是的，他和但丁在半年多之前搞过一次，在下着暴雨的塔顶，但丁第一次魔人化时，那时的但丁被魔力冲击到失去理智，只顾着压住他撕咬强上，而他竟然就认着但丁做完了全套。只可能是那一次，也只有那一次。维吉尔颤栗着想撑起身体，他的膝盖又酸又软，双腿之间不断涌出粘腻的液体。在今天之前他贫瘠的性知识根本没告诉过他男性半魔可以怀孕。】

【“Dante……”半魔咬牙切齿地低吟着，此刻唯一的幸事大概是他正在一处干净的山洞里，这是他在魔界少有的落脚点。维吉尔将自己无力的腿挪动到一旁的干草堆上，他的全身都在颤抖，水分从后穴深处源源不断流出，这种失禁一般的感觉让半魔涨红了脸，好在这里也没其他人会看到他的丑态。“我一定要杀了你……”维吉尔低吟着，用不听指挥的手指扯掉自己的裤子，即使即将生产，他的身体依旧消瘦而苍白，除了腹部并不太明显的凸起没人能猜到这是个怀孕的妈妈，也正是这份不明显让维吉尔大意了。“该死的Dante，Dante！”腹部的下坠感让维吉尔紧绷大腿，太疼了，不同于他受过的那些伤，小腹的痛感由内而外仿佛一只手在他的内脏里搅动，而这份疼痛中又带着不容置疑的快感，他的阴茎勃起着紧贴小腹，维吉尔感到自己全身都在冒水。】

“草……”但丁屏住呼吸，默默滑动手指，并在心理吐槽着，这些作者到底都在想什么，十篇文里面有九篇都是关于维吉尔生尼禄的，他哥看起来就那么有母性魅力吗？？可是但丁又没法不承认，如果是17岁时的维吉尔，那种带着刀锋般锐利的青涩，真的有股谜之吸引力。但丁用左手拿好手机，让身体放松的半靠在床头上，右手拉开拉链，掏出自己半勃的阴茎，“抱歉了亲爱的，今天也只有右手。”

【第一次经历生产的年轻半魔根本搞不清状况，他只能让自己尽量放松的躺平，分开双腿，疼痛一直在撕咬着他的内脏，而维吉尔除了咬紧牙关根本不知道接下来该干什么。他才17岁，连女人的身体都没接触过，又怎么会知道男人如何生孩子。时间一分一秒过去，维吉尔在疼痛与快感中甚至射过一次，无论他怎么咒骂，身下的胀痛依旧没有缓解的趋势。最终，倔强的斯巴达之子咬着牙摸过手边的阎魔刀，“我一定……会杀了你……DANTE！！！”伴随着怒吼，维吉尔将阎魔刀锋利的刀刃对准自己的腹部，他根本不在乎肚子里的东西的死活，只想快点把这个累赘和寄生虫从自己体内剖出去。冰冷的刀锋划开了他的皮肤，然后是肌肉，一层层下滑，直到维吉尔感觉什么东西破开了。那一瞬间维吉尔甚至忘了呼吸，他缓了半天，才听到耳边似乎有燥人的哭泣声，“这就是我的孩子吗……”维吉尔颤抖着在剖开的腹部摸索着，将某个滚烫的小东西拽出自己的身体，恼人的哭泣声一直在响，但这一刻维吉尔出奇的平静。刚出生的小魔人有着淡蓝色的鳞甲，蓝色的小小一团缩在他手里，比起但丁更接近自己的颜色，比人类婴儿更小也更脆弱，却散发出让维吉尔安心的味道。最终，维吉尔也没能下手解决这个麻烦，他只是将自己的儿子扔在一边，慢慢闭上眼睛。在腹部的伤口愈合前，他还有些时间去思考……】

看完这一整段完整的生产过程后，但丁郁闷的发现自己好像有点软了。谁家的色情文学会这么详细的描写男人剖腹产？而且男人不会生孩子，维吉尔不会生孩子……但丁在心底默念了两遍，不死心的又点开另一篇PWP，这次的标题是【爱的尾巴】，希望这篇能让他睡个好觉。

【但丁和维吉尔打了个赌，总所周知但丁的赌运基本为0，但架不住双胞胎中的另一个比他还差，所以，但丁赢了。“这就是你的要求？”维吉尔的声线冷硬的几乎能将但丁冻结，可不知廉耻的恶魔猎人只是将脸凑的更近，满意的用手撩开维吉尔深蓝色的大衣，那下面如他所愿一览无余，维吉尔现在只穿着他的长靴和大衣。“Bingo，做的很好老哥~”但丁吹了声口哨，“还记得下面该做什么吗？”如果维吉尔的怒火有实体，那但丁现在铁定已经被烧成了炉渣，在沉默了足足三分钟后，维吉尔似乎终于说服了自己，他缓缓背过身，将手臂撑在墙上，弓起腰部，伴随着一阵幽兰的光，一条冰冷锋利又修长的尾巴从维吉尔大衣下伸出，“如你所愿，Dante.”那憋着怒火的嘲讽让但丁一下子硬到发疼。】

【赌输的人要听赢的人一个愿望，这是很常见的赌博游戏。但在输掉之前维吉尔从没想过自己的笨蛋弟弟会提这种要求，他再一次低估了但丁这个蠢货的下限。“拜托了Vergil，我想看你只穿大衣用尾巴自慰的样子。”当但丁提出他的要求时，维吉尔几乎能听见自己血管崩裂的声音，幻影剑近乎本能的将但丁逼到墙角，却在但丁挑衅的眼神下无法刺下。恶魔猎人虽然没开口，他的眼神却在说维吉尔你不敢遵守赌约吗。所以才有了现在一幕。维吉尔深吸一口气，撑住墙壁的手指用力到指节发白，尾巴数次扬起却无法进行下一步，该死的但丁的视线，就算不用回头维吉尔都能感觉到但丁那犹如实质般粘稠的视线，仿佛舌头一般让人恶心。最终，维吉尔将头埋在手臂里，咬了咬牙，锋利的尾巴尖带着自暴自弃的气势抵上风衣下摆后的穴口。】

【看到维吉尔想要用蛮力把尾巴塞进后穴，但丁叹了口气，“拜托，Vergil，对你自己好点。”恶魔猎人笑着亲了亲他哥红透的耳畔，随后蹲下身，将炽热的吐息喷在维吉尔的腰侧，“还是让我帮帮你吧。”但丁说着，用两手分开维吉尔圆润的臀尖，伸出舌尖舔了下去。粉嫩的穴口紧紧缩成一团，在他舔上的瞬间闭合得更紧，维吉尔修长的大腿随着他舌尖的滑动开始打颤，呼吸也急促起来，前方一直无人问津的阴茎也慢慢挺立，紧贴在维吉尔的小腹上。他就知道，他哥超爱这个的。但丁用舌头强硬的顶开那圈肌肉，让舌面整个贴上维吉尔敏感的内壁，那里比他想象的要湿润许多，证明维吉尔并不像表现的那么排斥这场性爱。灵活的舌头模拟着性器的抽插，将原本紧窒的穴肉不断舔开，弄湿，当但丁起身时，维吉尔的身下已经变得一塌糊涂，小穴在他唾液的帮助下泛着水光，饥渴的收缩着。“好了Vergil，接下来该你自己来了。”】

“靠……”但丁忍不住吞了口口水，这篇pwp真的很会玩，这才是真正的黄文啊。但丁的右手不自觉的撸动着自己，注意力全在手里的手机上。

【维吉尔的尾巴是漂亮的银蓝色，上面布满坚硬的鳞片与骨甲，看似修长实际却相当粗大，这条尾巴比起生物，更像一条锋利的铁鞭子，但丁毫不怀疑这条尾巴甩动时的破坏力，而此刻，这条漂亮的尾巴正在颤抖着侵犯自己的主人。他的哥哥维持着撑住墙壁的站姿，臀部微微后翘，被他滋润过的穴口在深蓝色风衣下摆若隐若现，尾巴细长的尖端已经抵上湿滑的小洞，但丁默默注视着，慢慢看着银蓝色的尾尖消失在维吉尔的体内。伴随着尾尖的深入，维吉尔的呼吸越发急促起来，想必尾巴上的那些鳞片让他的哥哥相当难熬吧。他看不见维吉尔的表情真是太可惜了，但丁想。】

【维吉尔维持着插入动作，缓了一会才开始慢慢摆动尾巴，银蓝色的尾巴太过粗壮，男人尽力放松着自己却也只能吞下小小一块尖端，而尾尖抽插时鳞片会摩擦穴内稚嫩的肉壁，快感与疼痛仿佛火烧一般折磨着这个半魔。“Dante……”维吉尔小声地喊着弟弟的名字，埋在双臂中的脑袋不由自主地抬高，后腰弓起的弧度越来越大，尾巴开始不受控制的越动越快，轻轻戳进去再慢慢抽出，用鳞片去折磨主人身体最脆弱的那部分。维吉尔原本的抗拒渐渐消失，开始沉迷于尾巴带来的奇特快感中，他的阴茎高高翘起，甚至在毫无碰触的情况下渗出一堆前列腺液。】

【就在这时，一直旁观的但丁猛地抽出维吉尔的尾巴，鳞片刮过内壁的刺激让维吉尔发出急促的呻吟，而但丁并不给他喘息的时间，紧紧抓住维吉尔的胯骨，将自己硬到发疼的阴茎狠狠撞进最深处，撞向维吉尔的前列腺。他这一下来的突然又猛烈，让他身下的维吉尔措不及防，只能浑身战栗着承受。但丁笑着摸向自家老哥的下腹，那里意料中的滑腻一片，“Vergil，你射了。”】

但丁飞速地撸动着自己的阴茎，他快射了，伴随着文字，他的脑海中不由自主的浮现出维吉尔那条又大又长的尾巴，在战斗时那条尾巴像鞭子一样抽在他身上过，火辣辣的疼。但丁舔了舔嘴唇，拇指在自己的龟头滑动，上面已经被分泌出的前列腺液弄的湿哒哒一片，他开始幻想在抚慰自己阴茎的是维吉尔修长的手指。

“Vergil……”但丁闷哼了一声，终于射了出来，伴随着巨大快感而来的是一股空虚与委屈，恶魔猎人默默的擦干净飞溅的精液，一头倒回枕头上。

好吧，至少这次他有记得好好锁门。

 

 

PS.可怜的老但丁看过无数辆豪车，但自己开上车却是很久很久之后的故事了……


	3. Chapter 3

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 3

 

当尼禄拎着姬莉叶特制的家庭豪华版苹果派推开大门时，看到的是和往常差不多的景象，但丁懒洋洋地摊在办公桌后面，脸上盖着本色情杂志，维吉尔似乎在楼上自己的卧室，一切都很正常，但尼禄总觉着哪里有点不对劲。

“Dante，姬莉叶苹果派又做多了，非让我送过来一份。”尼禄抬了抬手，回应他的是老牌恶魔猎人有气无力的哼声。

所以谁能告诉他到底发生了什么？他老爹和混蛋叔叔又搞出什么操蛋事了？？算了他才懒得插一脚，上次但丁搞坏他房车的事他还没忘呢。尼禄想放下苹果派就走时，但丁突然开口，“Nero，要不要留下一起吃个晚饭？”

“哈？晚饭？”尼禄带着满头问号看向他叔，搞什么鬼，他们认识多少年了这还是但丁第一次留他吃饭，平时可都是老家伙跑去他那蹭饭。

这不能怪但丁，恶魔猎人只是突然想尽一下长辈的责任关心一下下一代。在看过那么多以他和维吉尔为主角并生下尼禄的小说后，但丁觉着自己快被洗脑了，难道尼禄真是他和他哥的崽？这么说来二十多年前在塔顶他确实被维吉尔打晕过去一回，难道真的像小说里那样他狂性大发干下了什么人神共愤的鬼事让维吉尔自己大着肚子掉入魔界？但丁被自己的想象狠狠雷了一下，打了个冷颤。

男人不会生孩子。但丁在心里默默又念了一遍。

“晚饭？谁做？叫披萨吗？”尼禄满头问号的继续发问。

好吧，但丁真是高估自己了，他家除了成打的外卖广告真的啥都没有，于是尼禄理所当然的比了个中指走了。

事务所里又恢复到恼人的寂静中。真的太静了，他都快忘了只有自己一人的事务所里是什么感觉了。自从维吉尔回来后，但丁已经习惯了对方手指摩擦书页的沙沙声，维吉尔的心跳，维吉尔的呼吸就像什么毒药一般渗透进他的日常。但丁一直觉着自己不是个多愁善感的人，遇到再大的事情他都能调侃两句再笑着想办法解决，唯独碰到他哥……

楼梯上传来的脚步声打断了但丁的沉思，维吉尔逆着光走下来，黑色的皮靴在木质地板上敲出哒哒的声音，银发被夕阳镀了一层浅金，一丝不苟的蓝色风衣紧紧包裹着这个男人，即使在这样的日常中，维吉尔身周一直带着股说不清的氛围。这样的维吉尔落在但丁眼里，让他晃了一下神。

“Nero来过？”维吉尔拿着诗集坐到他的固定位置。

但丁用眼神示意了一下桌上的苹果派。他突然发现他是真的爱他哥，不是因为最近看得那堆色情小说，而是从更早，更早之前……但丁再一次坚定了追维吉尔的心。就算他哥再难搞他也一定要追到手，反正他们有的是时间耗！！

以但丁贫瘠到基本为0的追人经验来看，拉近关系的第一步应该是约会。互有好感的两人在有着明亮月色的湖边或是什么地方独处，很容易便能营造出浪漫气氛。于是但丁决定先试试，他走向正在看书的维吉尔，装作自然地开口，“嗨老哥，今晚要不要去湖边转转？我们很久没活动身体了吧。”

维吉尔从诗集中抬头，无机质般的漂亮眼珠在但丁脸上停留了片刻，却意外的没拒绝但丁，“可以。”

但丁在心底比了个胜利手势，很好，他追维吉尔的第一步已经成功迈出去了！于是晚饭过后（苹果派很好吃），两人直接来了事务所附近的废墟，这里是距离事务所最近的湖边，除了周围破败了点月色确实挺好，也没人会来打扰。月色下的维吉尔一如他所想的凛冽迷人，眉头微皱望向他的目光让半魔心脏停跳了一秒，正在但丁想开口说点什么时，对面的维吉尔突然拔出阎魔刀来了个居合斩。

“我靠，你搞什么鬼？！”但丁本能地后跳避开维吉尔的斩击，刚刚阎魔刀基本是贴着他胸口划过去的，要不是他跳的快现在估计要变两节了。

维吉尔回给他个莫名其妙的眼神，“不是你说要来打一场吗？活动身体。”

好吧！他就不该相信他哥脑子里有Power之外的东西！但丁觉着自己的什么碎了，憋着一股无处发泄的怒火一把掏出魔剑DANTE，打就打谁怕谁！！

一场酣畅淋漓势均力敌的战斗确实让但丁轻松不少，于是他在洗掉一身血迹和臭汗后，舒舒服服的摊在自己床上，照例摸出手机。他已经懒得吐槽自己了，直接点开一篇排行榜第一位的pwp文。“ROOM9设定？这是什么玩法？”

【当看到砸在自己怀里的那个维吉尔时，但丁的第一反应是WTF？！这不能怪他，毕竟上一秒他还坐在自家事务所里看着色情杂志，下一秒便莫名其妙的瞬移到了一间商务酒店的标准间，还没等他回过神，头顶上又砸下个大活人。所以又来了？这都是第二次了好不好？但丁默默低头，砸在他怀里的无疑是维吉尔，却比他老哥年轻许多，还带着一丝青涩的青年满身是伤，紧握着阎魔刀瞪大眼睛盯着自己，“…………Dante？”

“嗨？这才一秒没见你变年轻了好多啊，老哥。”但丁笑着打招呼，同时环视了下四周，这间标准间倒是和上次没多大差别，相当宽敞，窗帘紧闭，房间中央的双人床非常引人注目。所以接下来要干的事也差不多咯？是的，就在不久之前他和维吉尔刚刚被关进过这里一次，被迫玩了一些变态游戏才能离开。但丁望向突然亮起来的电视屏幕，毫不意外的看到上面浮现出一行字。[脱离条件：在限定时间内，A让B射精10次。]后面还跟着3小时的倒计时。哇呜，10次，够狠的啊，就算以他们半魔的体质连射10次也是要肾虚的好不。就在但丁脑内吐槽时，他怀里的维吉尔终于反应过来，一个瞬身翻到一边，同时拔出阎魔刀紧紧盯住对面走神的恶魔猎人，“解释一下，Dante！”

“如你所见，我们大概不是来自同一个时间，并且咱们现在都被困在这里了。”但丁耸耸肩，指向电视屏幕，“看到那行字了吗，除非达成上面的脱离条件，咱们根本走不出这个鬼房间，上次我和维吉尔足足困在这里一周才出去。”维吉尔带着狐疑的目光看了眼屏幕，随即一丝不易觉察的红晕爬上他的耳朵，但青年的语气依旧冰冷，“你以为我会相信这种鬼话？”

“你大可以用阎魔刀乱砍试试，这里所有的家具都无法靠蛮力破坏，门窗也打不开。我和维吉尔之前可是浪费过不少时间。”但丁无奈的叹气，开始搜自己的口袋，最终在裤子后袋里发现一个号码牌，A。他就知道，虽然他赌运极差但有人比他更差。而一旁的维吉尔真的尝试着用阎魔刀去砍门，这个维吉尔大概还没学会用阎魔刀切开空间，不过就算会也啥用就算了。但丁一边看着年轻的哥哥在那奋力砍门，一边翻了翻床边的柜子，如他所料各种玩具应有尽有，这破空间总是准备充足目的明确。但丁又等了一会，年轻的维吉尔终于放弃了暴力行为，带着愤怒的眼光直刺老了许多岁的弟弟，“你有办法从这里出去吗，别告诉我你真的想按那个做。”

年龄增长其实还是有很多好处的，比如现在。如果是年轻时的但丁铁定会因维吉尔的怒火与讥讽生气，于是两人会争锋相对像小学生一样打起来，而现在的他则能从维吉尔的愤怒中看出更多，比如，维吉尔的指尖在微微颤抖，他哥在紧张。于是但丁故意扬起手里的号码牌，“这里有一个坏消息和一个好消息。”老猎人没有介意维吉尔的反应继续说了下去，“坏消息是你抽中了B，好消息是，我的技术很好，让你射个10次没问题。”

“什……？！！！”维吉尔刚刚发出一个音节，就被但丁一拳击中了腹部，巨大的冲击力让年轻的半魔弓起身子发出呻吟，这一拳太重了，比他弟弟的攻击重太多了。但丁并没有停手，恶魔猎人直接变身真魔人形态，用带着钩爪的四片蝠翼将维吉尔压制在床上，他毫不吝啬得散发着自己赤红的魔力，让年轻的半魔去体会这份实力差距，随后但丁用Cerberus缠住维吉尔的双臂，他的三节棍在这方面特别好用。

“所以，我们可以开始了吗，亲爱的哥哥。”但丁看着被Cerberus捆住双手的维吉尔，褪去魔人形态，年龄带来的实力差距是绝对的，他甚至没用全力就将这个年轻青涩的哥哥完全压制住，对方的表情带着倔强与愤怒，但恶魔猎人知道，维吉尔最气的是输给自己。其实他不想把事情搞这么僵的，可是让这个年轻版的维吉尔乖乖躺好简直比登天还难，动用武力大概是最快的方法了。但丁扭头看了一眼屏幕上的倒计时，2:25:39，还剩2个半小时，他哥需要射10次，哇……但丁都有点心疼维吉尔了。这么想着，老猎人决定直接开始，他一把撕开维吉尔的黑色马甲，在年轻人震惊的目光中将风衣和裤子从对方身上剥下来，露出结实修长的身体。这个年轻的维吉尔与他老哥相比青涩了不少，所以先从最简单的开始吧。但丁带着皮手套的右手直接握住维吉尔柔软的阴茎，那里软趴趴的缩在下腹，在银白的毛发衬托下显得更加粉嫩，话说他哥17岁的时候还是处男吧？“放轻松，Boy，咱们先从最简单的开始。”

但丁手淫的技术相当好。即使不谈他几十年间练就的技术，光以他对维吉尔敏感带的熟悉，他就可以轻松撸射年轻人好几次。而维吉尔的反应也一如他所想，年轻人在一阵颤抖后绷紧大腿咬住嘴唇，阴茎以肉眼可见的速度在他手中充血勃起，但丁故意用皮革粗糙的部分去摩擦敏感的冠状沟，拇指同时在龟头的小孔滑动，满意的听到年轻人呼吸一窒。“Vergil，这样舒服吗？你流了好多水。”老猎人恶趣味的低头，一边用娴熟的动作撸动着维吉尔的阴茎，一边在年轻版哥哥耳边吹气，伸出舌头舔了一下维吉尔的耳垂，下一秒，他听到维吉尔的喉咙深处挤出一声变了调的呻吟，右手同时感受到一股湿意，维吉尔射了。年轻人真是经不起刺激，不过这也太快了吧。但丁举起右手，将手上的白灼展示给自己哥哥看，随后舔了一口，“味道真浓啊，你有多久没自己解决过了老哥。”回应他的是一记横踢，狠狠踹中但丁腹部，让老猎人闷哼一声，“闭嘴！Dante！要做就快做！”

维吉尔因为高潮开始泛红的脸颊上满是怒意，他即愤怒于这个年长版但丁游刃有余的态度与实力，也愤怒于落于这个境地的自身的弱小，他在前一刻才跟他的但丁狠狠打过一架，自己主动跳下魔界，下一刻就莫名其妙的来了这个鬼地方，碰见来自未来的弟弟，还必须满足这该死空间的要求射精10次，所有的一切都让维吉尔愤怒到无法思考。他清楚自己不是这个但丁的对手，此刻接受现实才是明智之举，可他就是气到无法呼吸！

老猎人体贴的没再调侃维吉尔，他在维吉尔面前拽下沾满精液的皮手套，伸出舌头将手上残留的白灼慢慢舔干净，然后脱了自己的红风衣和T恤。几十年的时间让他和维吉尔连身材都有了巨大变化，现在的但丁比还带着青涩气息的维吉尔高大健壮不少，特别是健硕的胸肌。顶着维吉尔复杂的目光，但丁再次俯下身，跪在维吉尔双腿之间，第二发他决定给他哥个惊喜，普通人可是很少有机会跟弟弟玩乳交的。“Vergil，羡慕我的胸肌吗？”但丁恶趣味的歪头，两手挤了一下自己的胸部，他的胸肌真的很大，中间能挤出一条深深地沟壑。恶魔猎人在维吉尔震惊的目光中俯下身体，让维吉尔重新半硬的阴茎夹在自己胸肌之间，双手用力挤压自己的胸部，因为缺少润滑胸部与肉棒的摩擦有些干涩。但丁低下头，亲了亲冒出胸部的饱满龟头。维吉尔的大小和他一样超过平均水准，粗长粉嫩的柱体在肌肉间滑动，同时敏感的龟头被但丁含在嘴里，随着胸部的挤压被吸吮舔弄着。过于刺激的视觉冲击力让年轻人仿佛被掐住喉咙般小声呜咽起来，维吉尔真的没想到未来的但丁能这么下流，修长的大腿再次开始紧绷，17岁的维吉尔对于性根本没有多少认知，在今天之前他连自慰的次数都寥寥可数。

“Vergil，乳交的感觉如何？你有和女人这么玩过吗？”但丁一边用舌尖戳刺着敏感的小洞，一边露出个坏笑。下一秒但丁松开挤压胸部的手，猛地低头给了维吉尔个深喉，用自己的喉咙紧紧夹住他老哥，舌头沿着柱身滑动。“呜……”维吉尔再次挤出破碎的呻吟，这太快了，就算他还年轻这也太快了，他本能得向前挺腰插得更深，然后开始射精，一股又一股，射在他弟弟的嘴巴里，但丁湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着他，接受了一切。过分的快感让维吉尔战栗着夹紧大腿，腹部的肌肉紧紧绷起。而但丁再次尝到了苦涩的杏仁味。

经历过两次仓促的射精，年轻的半魔半遮着脸瘫软在床铺中，他现在一句话也不想说。可惜另一位当事人并不这么想，但丁以一种坦然地态度吞下维吉尔的精液，摸了摸下巴评价道：“比第一次好一点，接下来继续加油吧。”恶魔猎人再次低头，这次他没再折腾维吉尔软绵绵的肉棒，直接伸手将对方的一条大腿扛在肩上，姿势的改变让维吉尔警觉起来，就在他想开口时，一根手指突然摸上了他的后穴，“Dante！！”

“放轻松老哥，只靠前面你可射不了10次。”但丁还是那副游刃有余的样子，他的手指上还留着刚才的粘液，此刻微微用力便挤进了维吉尔的身体。那里一如他所想的紧窒灼热，紧紧地夹住他的手指，但丁没有停顿的开始抽插，一根手指的粗细并不会带来疼痛，可维吉尔依旧被这种怪异的饱胀感弄的满脸通红。只要一想到但丁的手插在他体内，年轻的半魔便忍不住地开始颤抖，这太过了……“够，够了……拿出去……”维吉尔努力维持着声线，可红透的脸颊暴露了一切。

“好吧。”出乎意料的，但丁并没有为难他，直接将手指抽了出去。粗糙的指腹滑过粘膜又带来一波战栗，维吉尔还没来得及喘口气，便惊恐的看到但丁再次伏下脑袋。“既然你不喜欢手指那咱们就换个。”随着话音，但丁的脑袋消失在他大腿间，下一秒维吉尔全身都紧绷起来，他感到某个湿滑灵活的东西舔上了他的后穴，但丁的舌头。伴随着年轻半魔突然急促的呼吸，但丁用自己的舌头舔进了维吉尔的身体，年长的那个维吉尔一直喜欢这套却死不承认，每次都要他主动来，不过他也挺开心就是了。灵活的舌尖轻车熟路的探进穴内，在敏感的内壁上滑动舔弄着，直奔维吉尔的死穴，那个但丁熟到不能再熟的位置。

当被舌头舔到前列腺时，维吉尔猛地挺腰，射过两次的阴茎再次勃起，紧贴在他的小腹上泌出粘液。年轻的半魔被来自体内的陌生快感打败了，他挣扎着想踢开但丁，却被弟弟紧紧抓住脚踝分的更开。“够……了……别……”维吉尔纤细的腰开始颤抖，他的大脑仿佛在被针刺一般跳动，过头的快感更像一种折磨煎熬着他。

但丁抽出舌头直起身，解开自己的裤子，他早就硬的发疼了。这个年轻的维吉尔在他的舔弄下浑身湿淋淋的，正散发着可口的味道，等着他品尝呢。被过分舔舐玩弄的肉穴可怜兮兮的在空气中一张一合，于是但丁毫不客气的顶上那里，在维吉尔的失神中一捅到底。而年轻的半魔在但丁插入的一瞬间颤抖着达到了今天第三次高潮。

恶魔猎人开始直接抽插，他没有给维吉尔喘息的时间，用自己粗硬的阴茎狠狠折腾着自己哥哥的小穴。不同于与自己同龄的维吉尔，这个年轻版的哥哥还是第一次，紧的过分，但丁每抽插一次都觉着自己要被榨出精液来。刚刚高潮过的穴肉滚烫又湿润，紧紧地裹着插入其内的阴茎，维吉尔被这种疾风骤雨般的抽插弄得眼角通红，他紧紧咬着牙，却依旧无法控制的喘息呻吟着。

后面可还有七次呢，但丁有点担忧得想，这个维吉尔真的太青涩了，虽然身体很敏感但一看就是第一次。但丁决定由自己再努力一下，毕竟现在他是更年长的那个不是吗。

“嘿，Vergil，你想不想知道未来的你是什么样子？”但丁故意吊着维吉尔的胃口，插入嫩穴的阴茎放缓速度，缓缓抽出，又慢慢推入，每一下都漫长的近乎折磨，他故意弯下腰轻咬着维吉尔的耳廓，用低沉的声音挑逗身下的年轻人，“我的那个维吉尔，会像个婊子一样在我插进去时收紧后面，被掐奶头时会主动挺胸，下面那根就算不用碰都能被肏出精，他爱死我的大肉棒了……”回应他的是年轻人猛地一窒的呼吸与紧绷的身体，维吉尔原本就咬紧的下唇咬的更加使劲，殷红的血珠沿着他的唇角下滑，但骨子里的那份倔强与高傲仍让这个年轻的维吉尔一声不吭。

但丁当然是瞎说的，他哥那个死闷骚就算跟他上床上熟了还是一个死样，每次都得费尽功夫才能把他哥肏到老实点，但是这个年轻的维吉尔又不知道，信息不对等实力不对等的情况下不欺负下简直对不起自己。再说我只是想让我们早点脱困……但丁在心底给自己找了个借口，低头继续说：“你知道未来的维吉尔有多喜欢被内射吗？每次我射在他肚子里都能让他爽到失神，对了，我们未来还有了个儿子，你大概不知道男性恶魔也能生孩子吧。”听到他的话语，原本还在咬牙死撑的年轻人猛地开始挣扎起来，眼神中的震惊与恐惧几乎让但丁有点心软了，“不，不可能……男人怎么会生孩子！”

“抱歉，是真的哦，Vergil真的生了我们的孩子，那男孩叫Nero。性格像我多一点，魔人化时的颜色倒是像你，很漂亮的蓝。”但丁故意加深笑容，同时身下开始大开大合的抽插，每次都准确的顶向年轻人的前列腺，维吉尔才射了3次，他不加油可不行，“嗨，Vergil，要不要现在就体验一下怀孕的感觉？要知道，你夹的可真紧，我差不多快射了。”这句话但丁倒没说谎，从刚才开始维吉尔的甬道就把他死死咬住，每次抽插都费尽力气，当然也爽到不行，但丁是真的快射了。“Dante！！”他身下的维吉尔眼神中的慌乱几乎拥有了实质，生理性的泪水开始在年轻人眼眶中凝聚，绯红的脸颊早就因为性爱布满汗滴，而维吉尔射过3次的阴茎又在不知不觉间勃起，夹在两人的腹肌间不停流着水。年轻人的身体在颤抖，甚至连一直努力维持的僵硬表情都开始崩溃，他在害怕，害怕被内射，害怕真的会怀孕。“别，不要射进来……”

这样的维吉尔真是太可爱了。传奇恶魔猎人注视着身下不停颤抖的哥哥，开始射精，半魔滚烫的精液一股股射入那个被蹂躏了半天的肉穴，但丁一边射精一边继续抽插，将精液顶入更深的深处，爽到头皮发麻。而他身下的维吉尔，在他射精的瞬间达到了今天第四次高潮，勃起的阴茎中精液只能一点点流出，将年轻人原本就一团糟的腹部弄得更加黏腻湿滑。同时，维吉尔一直憋在眼眶中的眼泪终于滑落下来。

“好了，接下来还有六次，加油哦Vergil~”】

当看完这篇pwp时老但丁觉着自己半条命都快没了，他把头埋在枕头里，右手里满是自己的精液。这些作者都开着什么脑洞啊，他在她们脑子里就这么会玩吗？还有这个room9是什么神仙设定？能不能给他和他老哥也安排个，他那破冰无望的不伦之恋就能直接奔上高速通道了。

最终，但丁虚脱地把手机扔到一边埋头大睡，今天也是没追到维吉尔的一天呢。


	4. Chapter 4

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 4

 

新的一天又开始了，今天的Devil May Cry也很和平。但丁从被子里挣扎着探出脑袋，他昨天看的那篇PWP实在太刺激了，让恶魔猎人现在都有点回不过神。于是他躺在床上放空大脑，思考接下来该怎么办。虽然他追他哥的心是坚定的，但是在具体行动上依旧一点办法也想不出。昨天的约会被维吉尔破坏地彻彻底底，到底什么样的大脑才会觉着约人去湖边是为了决斗？就在但丁一筹莫展时，他突然想起之前发的那个帖子。不知道几天过去了有没有新的回帖。

主题：求助，不小心被亲哥看到打手枪并射了超多怎么办？

如题。怎么才能挽回我哥的好感度？  
№0 ☆☆☆帅哥 2019-04-08 23:12:23留言☆☆☆　

但丁一打开帖子就被下面密密麻麻的回复惊到了。短短几天这个匿名帖子竟然被顶了几百楼，上面洋洋洒洒各种讨论层出不穷。“这些人可真够闲的……”但丁默默滑动着手指，看着上面长篇大论在争执楼主和他哥谁在上谁在下，几个匿名id吵的热火朝天，“体位问题的前提是我能把维吉尔拐上床吧？就没人关心下追的过程吗？”

这时一个回帖在几百楼的争吵中脱颖而现。

楼主要不要试试自己做饭，用厨艺征服哥哥的胃？你们是双胞胎应该很了解对方的口味吧。  
№534 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-17 13:29:40留言☆☆☆

但丁眼前一亮，俗话说的好，要抓住男人的心就要先抓住他的胃，可是下一秒但丁又发起愁来，他根本不知道维吉尔喜欢吃什么。自从维吉尔跟着他回了人界，他们每天的主食就是外卖披萨圣代之类的，维吉尔虽然会厌恶地皱眉嘲讽但丁在吃垃圾，却也会默默吃光自己那份。不过想想他和维吉尔在魔界时吃的那些东西，他突然理解他哥为什么会对食物没要求了。

或许他应该换个思路……但丁从遥远的记忆中搜索着，在更早之前，他和维吉尔还没被命运分离之前，他的哥哥最喜欢的食物是什么呢。过于遥远的记忆就像泛黄的老照片，但丁在心底慢慢翻动着自己的那本相册，突然想起来，小时候每次Eva给他们做奶油蘑菇浓汤时维吉尔总会默默吃光两大碗，而自己会把讨厌的洋葱偷偷扔到维吉尔碗里，看着对方大口咽下。

“Bingo，就是这个！”恶魔猎人猛地从床上跳起，干劲十足。

于是但丁顶着正午的太阳直奔最近的书店，买了一本家庭菜谱，翻到自己需要的那页。

【奶油蘑菇浓汤

原材料：  
新鲜蘑菇300公克  
奶油2大匙  
大蒜2瓣  
红葱头2颗  
白葡萄酒3大匙  
面粉2大匙  
鸡高汤2杯  
牛奶2杯  
鲜奶油1/2杯  
盐少许  
胡椒粉少许  
吐司面包适量

做法  
(1)大蒜、红葱头切细末，蘑菇洗净后切片状备用。  
(2)用1大匙奶油爆香蒜末及红葱头末，再放入蘑菇拌炒，蘑菇汤汁略干时倒入白葡萄酒，待酒精蒸发后熄火备用。  
(3)另取一锅，放入奶油1大匙，将面粉炒匀后，倒入鸡高汤、牛奶，等煮开后，再放入适量的盐、胡椒粉调味，最后倒入鲜奶油煮滚即可上桌食用。  
秘笈：橄榄油炒面粉的时候，一定要用铲子不停的翻动，以免面被炒糊。】*

“看起来还挺简单的。”但丁摸了摸下巴，估算着自己一次成功的概率。总之今天的晚饭就决定是奶油蘑菇浓汤了！

当但丁在超市采购完食材回到事务所时，天色已经渐渐暗了下来，恶魔猎人吹着口哨推开自家大门，正想吹嘘一下今天他负责做饭，便看到维吉尔斜靠在沙发中睡着了，手边还摊着本看了一半的诗集。夕阳的余晖给不再年轻的斯巴达之子镀上一层浅金，让但丁原本雀跃的心跳突然放缓，这一瞬间他再次体会到自己心中的那份悸动，这种充斥着整个胸膛的暖洋洋的感觉无疑是——爱。

于是他放轻手脚，拎着一堆食材直接去了厨房，他突然有点理解为何Eva每次进厨房都会带着微笑了。

“首先是，清洗食材。”但丁不是个笨手笨脚的人，虽然这差不多是他第一次做饭。恶魔猎人将食谱翻开摆在一边，按部就班的进行着。开始的部分还好，但丁虽然没用过菜刀，但带刃的武器可是用过不少，切菜这一步还算像模像样。难住他的是之后的部分，“用1大匙奶油爆香蒜末及红葱头末，再放入蘑菇拌炒，蘑菇汤汁略干时倒入白葡萄酒……一大勺到底有多少？略干是多干？？”

恶魔猎人皱着眉头思考了半天，决定还是先做再说。他将洗干净的洋葱和奶油一起扔进锅里翻炒着，感觉差不多之后又扔进蘑菇，随着时间流逝，食材的味道开始在小小的厨房中飘散，意外的还不错。“我真是个天才，维吉尔过一会绝对会惊得合不上嘴。”但丁一边吹着口哨一边继续，“倒入鸡高汤、牛奶，等煮开后，再放入适量的盐、胡椒粉……适量？到底多少是适量？这些食谱就不能写清楚点吗？”最终，但丁凭着直觉完成了这道菜，一锅新鲜的奶油蘑菇浓汤做好了，至少闻起来挺香的不是吗？

当但丁端着锅子回到客厅时，他发现维吉尔已经醒了，正用一种你在搞什么鬼的眼神盯着自己。对此但丁只是耸耸肩，把浓汤摆在桌子上，又拿出买好的吐司面包，“一个惊喜，今天我们不吃外卖了。”

“你做的？”维吉尔的声音中带着质疑。

“我做的，不来尝尝吗亲爱的老哥。”但丁浮夸得弓下腰，做了个请的姿势，“这可是饱含着爱意的晚餐。”

维吉尔不置可否地推开椅子坐下，他看了看摆在面前的奶油蘑菇浓汤，什么也没说地张口便吃，很快就吃完了自己那份。但丁则是坐在一边托着下巴看他哥吃，这会笑着又推过去一碗，“再来一点？毕竟是你可爱的弟弟亲手做的。”维吉尔只是默默看了他一眼，继续吃第二份。

等到全部吃完，维吉尔突然笑了笑，“还不错。”虽然只是唇角的微微上扬，还是让但丁心跳漏了一拍。维吉尔竟然在夸他？他哥竟然会夸他？！

但丁张着嘴目送对方踏上楼梯消失在视野里，隔了好久才终于想起自己还没来得及吃晚饭。他给自己盛了一碗汤，满满吃下一大口。然后恶魔猎人乍了乍舌，太咸了。

\------------

又到了睡觉时间，今天但丁的心情相当好，于是作为睡前庆祝，他惯例地掏出手机，点开了那个熟悉的网站。“咦，昨天那篇的作者更新后续了？”但丁心有余悸的想起之前看的那篇PWP，让年轻的维吉尔射了10次，作者真是魔鬼……不过，也真的狠辣……恶魔猎人咽了口口水，带着期待的心情点开新的一章。

【觉察到空间震动的一瞬间维吉尔便猛地抓住手边的阎魔刀，可惜还是晚了，前一秒他还在事务所的沙发中看着新买的诗集，下一秒便发现自己莫名其妙得瞬移到了一间酒店标准间中。并不陌生的环境让维吉尔瞬间绷紧身体，愤怒燃遍全身，所以又来了？难道他还要再被戏弄一遍？！“Vergil？？！”一声莫名耳熟的声音突然在维吉尔背后响起，让半魔僵硬着转身，出现在他面前的并不是那个胡子邋遢的但丁，而是更年轻也更张扬的弟弟，对方裸穿风衣的风格实在让人印象深刻。“WTF！这是怎么回事？这里是哪里？还有你该死的不是去魔界了吗怎么突然变老了？”

无论什么时候的但丁都一样噪舌。维吉尔无视对方，皱着眉看向房间中央的电视屏幕，那里如他所料的亮起来。[脱离条件：在限定时间内，A让B达到5次无射精高潮。]后面是3小时的倒计时。维吉尔握住阎魔刀的手指开始颤抖，不久前的经历让维吉尔明白，如果想离开这里只能按照要求办。“Vergil！这到底是怎么回事！该死的你就不能正眼看看我吗！”似乎被维吉尔无视的态度激怒，但丁猛地上前想抓住维吉尔的衣领，却被阎魔刀轻松架住。维吉尔冷着脸转头，将目光扫过面前这个但丁，太过年轻，也太过弱小，不过比日后那个邋里邋遢的但丁还是要顺眼一些。最终，维吉尔将无处发泄的怒火咬牙忍下，解释道“如果你的眼睛没瞎应该能猜到我们来自不同的时空。我不知道这破空间是谁做的，也不知道我们怎么进来的，反正离开方法只有一个。”维吉尔用眼神示意一旁的屏幕。而他的傻瓜弟弟在看到屏幕后愣了三秒，“这是什么愚人节玩笑吗？维吉尔你这身新衣服哪里搞的，靴子不错啊。”

气氛一时非常诡异。维吉尔不想跟但丁浪费时间，开始检查自己的衣服，最终在大衣口袋里发现了一张号码牌，B。原本咬紧的牙关咬的更紧了，此刻的斯巴达之子仿佛被实质的怒火包围起来。“呃，我好像是A？”一旁的但丁学着他一起翻口袋，举起另一块号码牌，“A让B达到5次无射精高潮？你知道我现在在想什么吗Vergil？”

“闭嘴！Dante！”维吉尔的眉头皱的更紧，他一点也不想知道但丁现在在想什么，他只想早点离开这该死的鬼地方，年长的半魔思考了仿佛一个世纪那么久，最终面无表情的开口，“把你的Cerberus拿出来，Dante.”

“等等，亲爱的老哥，比起这个我可是有一大堆问题要问。”年轻的但丁一屁股坐在床上，他已经发现了，他面前这个年长了不少的维吉尔虽然看起来怒火冲冲，其实比年轻版的他哥好说话很多。从他们见面10分钟还没有打起来就知道了。“你想问什么？”果然，这个维吉尔回应他了。

“比如你现在多大？我们之间隔了多少年？你终于从魔界回来了？你那边的我是什么样？算了不用说我也知道，我什么时候都一样帅~”随着但丁轻浮的话音，维吉尔紧皱的眉头渐渐松开，之前一直围绕在年长者周围的怒火开始消散。年轻的恶魔猎人敏锐的觉察到气氛变了，却猜不到原因。“有趣。”维吉尔的目光审视着他的弟弟，“你在紧张。你想问的其实是，未来的我们是什么关系？”突然被揭露心思让但丁下意识地大声反驳，“怎么可能，我才不关心那个！”对此维吉尔只是扯动嘴角笑了笑，现在但丁可以确定了，他面前这个维吉尔真的和他记忆中的哥哥很不同。

“先把Cerberus给我，Dante.”维吉尔直视着但丁伸手出，于是年轻的恶魔猎人张了张嘴，最终还是交出了自己的三节棍，“好了，现在坐到那边的椅子上去。”但丁听话的坐好，不知道为什么，他就是觉着无法违抗这个维吉尔，或许是因为维吉尔竟然在好好跟他说话？然后下一秒，他就被自己的武器反捆在椅子上。

“嘿？老哥你要干什么！我以为这次我们不打架的！”但丁挣扎了一下，发现自己的蛮力竟然无法破坏这把看起来很普通的木头椅子，搞什么鬼？“我们不打架。”维吉尔重新直起身，后退两步，“绑住你只是为了方便进行下一步。”年长者将阎魔刀放在一旁的桌子上，继续说，“5次无射精高潮。”

年轻的但丁仿佛被人掐住脖子一样张大嘴巴，他知道自己的表情一定很傻，可是他真是被吓到了。但丁从没想过会从维吉尔嘴巴里听到射精这种词，他是在做梦吗？还是这个维吉尔是什么恶魔假扮的？“收收你那白痴表情。”维吉尔居高临下的望着他，同时将手伸向自己的领口。但丁直勾勾得看着维吉尔，发现他哥与年轻时有了不小变化，维吉尔比他们分开时长高了一些，但更瘦了，这个维吉尔的腿……但丁咽了口口水，真是太细了，他哥在皮裤外面穿了长靴，还有靴套，这都三层了吧为什么还那么细？？

维吉尔无视来自但丁的视线，自顾自的脱掉深蓝色的长风衣，并将风衣折好放在床边。然后是黑色的无袖马甲——和年轻时的款式不同，过多的排扣让维吉尔花了些时间，他一颗颗解开，拉开束封后的拉链，让苍白的皮肤暴露在但丁面前。

看着年轻版但丁涨红的脸，维吉尔微微扯动嘴角，他就知道，但丁在很久之前就存了其他心思。不过对现下的情况来说，但丁那可笑的暗恋多少会让事情变简单些。于是维吉尔咬了咬自己的指腹，控制着指尖继续下滑，滑过赤裸的胸膛，滑过紧绷的腹肌，继续向下，直到他的黑色皮裤。进展到这一步年长的半魔反而有些犹豫了……虽然他跟但丁上过很多次床，但是由他主动的次数寥寥可数，大部分时候他根本什么都还没做，但丁就半硬着在他腰上蹭来蹭去了。维吉尔做了一小会心理建设，直接脱下皮裤，又花了些时间解开他的靴套——那些皮带确实有点多，伸手握住自己还在沉睡的性器撸动了几下，感觉稍微硬起一些后，维吉尔解下阎魔刀上的深蓝色缎带，捆在了淡色的阴茎根部，并在囊袋下打了个结。该死的无射精高潮。

等做完这一切后，维吉尔伸出两根手指，随便用唾液湿润了一下，直接伸向后方的穴口进行扩张。这个过程完全谈不上舒服，让半魔不自觉得皱眉，他开始回忆但丁是怎么做的，两根手指开始学着但丁的样子缓慢抽插，轻轻按摩敏感的内壁，不时分开一些撑大穴肉。

“Ver……Vergil……”年轻的但丁小声的呻吟着，感觉自己的鼻子在发热，他怕自己会直接射在裤子里，半魔优秀的视力让他能清楚看到维吉尔吞下手指的穴口，那真的太过了，“解开我行吗，求你。”

可惜他无情的哥哥只是笑了笑，“你唯一需要做的就是闭嘴别动。”

魔鬼。年轻的恶魔猎人大口喘着气，眼睁睁看着维吉尔赤裸的走近他，然后分开修长的大腿，跨坐在自己身上。束缚在裤子里的阴茎被维吉尔的臀部摩擦着，硬到发疼，“求，求你……看在你比我大多么多的份上，可怜一下你年幼的弟弟？”而维吉尔只是歪歪头，亲了他额头一下，“我可不想跟处男搞，让你来的话我们会被困死在这房间里。”

但丁呜咽了一声，维吉尔说的没错，这对处男来说真的太刺激了。于是他只能可怜兮兮的被自己的武器捆在椅子上，看着维吉尔掏出他硬到发疼的阴茎，一手扶着，缓缓沉下身体。体位的关系让但丁无法看到维吉尔的动作，他只能感觉到自己进入了某个火热紧窒的地方，太热了，也太紧了，柔嫩的内壁像一张小口一样吸吮着他的阴茎，让年轻人大张着口简直无法呼吸。

“嗯……”维吉尔吐出一声长长的呻吟，这比他想象的要难，缺乏润滑的穴口太紧也太干涩了，随着阴茎的插入传来火辣辣的疼，维吉尔不怕疼，可是这种磨人的疼中还夹着让人酸软的快感，这就很难受了。最终，他控制着僵硬的大腿，让自己整个身体坐到但丁的腿上，一插到底，剧烈的摩擦带来熟悉的快感，维吉尔发现自己勃起了。

“Vergil……动一动好吗？”

但丁的声音听起来都快哭了，这种新鲜感很好的提起了维吉尔的兴致。在平时和但丁的性爱中，他的弟弟总是更花样繁出经验丰富的那个，此刻这个青涩的但丁让维吉尔觉着十分有趣。

“Dante，未来的你可不会这么求我。”维吉尔故意提起另一个但丁，成功的在年轻人眼里看到另一种情绪，嫉妒？还是愤怒？“你不好奇吗，未来的自己？”

年轻人恶狠狠地低头，一口咬上维吉尔的锁骨，使劲的磨着牙，他才不好奇呢！但丁能猜到未来的自己和维吉尔是什么关系，看他哥现在这种被肏熟的样子就明白了。紧窒的内壁紧紧吸附着他，本能的讨好着插入的阴茎，这份熟稔多亏了未来的自己吧，但丁酸酸的回答，“我才不管未来的我是什么样呢，现在在做的是我和你！”但丁一边说着，一边猛地挺腰，让坚硬的阴茎捣向柔嫩的内壁，姿势的改变让他戳到某个地方，逼出了维吉尔变调的呻吟。

“是这里吗？”虽然年轻人还没有过性经验，但多年的佣兵经历让他听过不少下流笑话，男人的体内有着和女人差不多的敏感带这他还是知道的。于是但丁挺动腰部一下比一下用力猛攻着那处，用坚硬的阴茎苛责着哥哥的内部，骑乘的体位让维吉尔吞的特别深，每一次挺动都带来剧烈的摩擦，维吉尔熟知性爱的身体在不知不觉间分泌出润滑的淫液，让两人的交合部位湿的一塌糊涂。

“好多水……”但丁喘息地更加厉害，他真的快射了，这对处男来说太刺激了，一个会主动骑他还会出水的维吉尔，就算在但丁最荒唐的梦里都不会有这种景象。可一想到这样的维吉尔属于未来那个但丁，年轻人又气的想要喷火。然后他只能带着这股酸溜溜的闷气更加用力的挺腰。

体内的阴茎不断捣弄着敏感的前列腺，一下又一下，让维吉尔紧绷的大腿战栗着夹紧但丁，他感觉自己快射了，可是紧紧捆住阴茎的缎带让高潮变得遥不可及，“够，够了，慢一点Dante……”半魔喘息着抓住弟弟的头发，将对方的脑袋从自己锁骨上拽开。但丁大口舔着维吉尔的脖子，像只生气的小奶狗一样又啃又咬，他还在嫉妒未来的自己，“未来的我是这样肏你的吗？我做的有他好吗？”

抽插的速度越来越快，维吉尔开始感到熟悉的酸软蔓上腰肢，伴随着但丁猛力地顶腰，维吉尔发出一声闷哼，后穴仿佛有意识一般紧紧咬住带给自己快感的阴茎，前方的无法释放让半魔追逐着来自后穴的快感，敏感的内壁收缩着战栗着。最终，随着直击前列腺的狠狠一记捣入，维吉尔颤抖着达到了今天第一次高潮，他的阴茎在缎带间可怜的发着抖却无法出精，龟头憋成了艳丽的深红色。

前列腺高潮来的又猛又快，同时又绵长到可怕，一波接一波的席卷全身，维吉尔觉着眼前一片空白，体内但丁的阴茎似乎在射精，将他的肚子灌的满满的发出粘稠的水声。这太过了，维吉尔开始害怕起后面的4次无射精高潮，就在他还沉浸在漫长的高潮中时，耳畔突然传来清脆的一声咔嚓声。

年长者惊讶的回神，发现Cerberus不知何时被但丁挣脱了。对方脱离束缚的手此刻正紧紧掐在自己的胯骨上，用大到会留下明显淤青的力气将自己往下按，而体内但丁的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。伴随着遮掩不住的怒火，年轻人恶狠狠的咬住维吉尔的耳垂。

“可恶，接下来是我的回合了！”】

这个作者真的很会玩……老但丁感叹着，默默点了个关注，心满意足的把手机扔到一边，好了，今晚他也可以睡个好觉了。

 

 

PS.为什么我的脑袋里有这么多搞哥花样？？？我是魔鬼吗？？？以及你们都冲着pwp来的，就没人发现老蛋这都到4了还没牵到哥的小手吗2333  
*菜谱来自百度百科


	5. Chapter 5

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 5

 

清晨的阳光铺满整个厨房，传奇恶魔猎人但丁穿着印满草莓小花的围裙，边哼小调边把做好的煎蛋摆进盘子里，还用草莓酱在煎蛋上写了个字母D，旁边是另一只画了字母V的煎蛋。但丁转着圈圈又煎了一堆培根，最后切好面包片，又给维吉尔泡了一杯不加糖的咖啡，他自己那份是加双倍糖的热可可。完美，但丁拍了拍手，扯开嗓子喊起来，“亲爱的老哥，太阳晒屁股了，该起来吃早饭啦~”

但丁最近爱上了做饭，自那次失败的奶油浓汤开始，半个月间他研究了不少菜谱，从简单的意大利面到复杂的高加索焖鸡排什么的。他喜欢维吉尔吃饭的样子，特别是吃他做的食物。为此他甚至戒掉了赖床，赶在维吉尔起床前就开始准备早饭。如果有人对半年前的他说有一天你会为了某人穿上围裙做饭，他绝对会捧腹大笑到喘不过气来，不过现在的生活真的让但丁很满意，非常满意。

但丁把早餐摆上餐桌后，维吉尔隔了一阵才珊珊来迟，虽然衣服依旧一丝不苟，但眼里的几分迷茫透漏出年长者还没睡醒的事实。维吉尔坐下之后放空了足足一分钟才端起咖啡，第一口还没咽下就猛地咂舌，太烫了。被滚烫的咖啡烫了舌头之后，维吉尔不自觉得皱眉，第二口开始变得小心翼翼起来，半魔这次试探性的伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了一下深棕色的液体，再次被烫得缩回舌头，粉色的舌尖在嘴唇后若隐若现。

但丁被维吉尔这种下意识的动作弄得心猿意马。他的脑内不由自主的开始浮现每晚看的那堆色情文学，小说里的维吉尔是怎样主动或被动含住他的阴茎的，又是怎样被射满喉咙或脸颊。一顿好好的早饭在但丁的幻想里变了味，好在桌子遮掩住他的下半身，没让一顿温馨早餐变成凶杀案现场。

早饭后维吉尔照例坐在沙发中看书，但丁则是翘着腿玩手机，今天也没有委托。进入五月的事务所有些闷热，等到太阳高照时，但丁已经热得在吃第三个草莓圣代了。

“老哥，你不热吗？”你那件大衣看着就很热的样子。但丁突然开口。

维吉尔放下手中的诗集，抬头看了眼但丁，似乎不明白对方为何突然问这个。

“有一点。”

但是你一滴汗都没出。但丁一边吃着圣代一边趴在桌子上看他哥，维吉尔或许是因为在魔界待太久缺乏光照，全身都白到发亮，在黑色外衣衬托下仿佛自带光晕，带着股脱离现实的美感。恶魔猎人用欣赏的眼神舔过维吉尔阳光下白到透明的发丝、冷漠的瞳孔、毫无瑕疵的肌肤、纤长有力的手指，丝毫没发现自己的眼神有点热度过高。

但丁的视线让低头看书的维吉尔感到莫名烦躁，他忍耐了一会之后不想再忍，丢下一句我去冲凉，便将大衣扔在沙发上直接上了楼，过了片刻二楼传来哗哗的水声。而但丁犹豫了半天，最终还是无法抗拒的磨蹭到沙发边，他只是想摸摸维吉尔的大衣，谁让那深黑色透着蓝的布料看起来十分好摸呢，恶魔猎人偷偷看了一眼二楼，水声还在继续，他咽了口口水，放弃一般拿过维吉尔的大衣，呢喃着将整个脸埋进去，“我就蹭一下。”

哇哦，真的很软，看似冷硬的颜色下是带着细绒的柔软布料，比但丁想象中还要舒服，而且维吉尔的气息扑面而来，让但丁有一种正在被他哥拥抱的错觉，这也太过了……但丁叹息着坐在沙发上，拱起腰，把整个脸埋在大衣里又蹭了蹭，好舒服。他不由自主的发出一声舒爽的呻吟。就在这时，事务所的大门被突然推开。

“Dante，姬莉叶今天做了……”然后是长达三十秒的谜之沉默，但丁僵硬着脖子抬起头，眼前是仿佛吃了长毛披萨一般表情的尼禄，五官十分生动，“kid，不是你想的那……”但丁的话还没说完，事务所的大门就被猛地砸上，又在下一秒被再次踢开。

“……蛋糕。”尼禄挂着极为精彩的表情将手里的蛋糕放到门口，眼神里似乎带着点怜悯？传奇恶魔猎人张张嘴，解释的话还没说出口，门又被关上了。

好了，今天的事务所也很和平。

\------------------------------------

又到了深夜，稍微有些郁闷的恶魔猎人冲了个澡，躺在床上拿过手机，他需要换换心情。熟悉的网页还是那么亲切，但丁点开关注列表，排在第一位的是篇触手文。触手，还挺常见啊。但丁这么想着，点开了新的PWP。

【当维吉尔在悬崖下发现但丁时，对方正陷在一堆奇怪的血红色触手中出神，年长的半魔用刀鞘捅了捅自己的弟弟，很好，还会动。

“嗨，Vergil，我好像碰到大麻烦了。”但丁抬起头，指了指自己的下半身，笑的有点勉强。就在几分钟前他和维吉尔还在Qliphoth树下跟一堆恶魔打的热火朝天，直到他一时大意被一只肉团型的没见过的恶魔缠住，携裹着一起掉下悬崖。悬崖当然摔不死他，但丁在半路就变身罪魔人飞了起来，却不小心被缠在身上的恶魔咬到小腿。传奇恶魔猎人感到一股莫名的燥热从伤口蔓延，等他再次回神时，已经掉到了崖底，身陷在一堆黏糊糊的暗红色触手中。不过这种小事还不至于让老牌恶魔猎人吃惊，真正让他出神的是，他发现身下这堆触手并不是来自什么外物……但丁试探着抬了抬右腿，结果几条触手猛地一弹弄了他一头粘液。

所以但丁瘫在自己下半身变成的触手堆里开始思考人生，比如什么样的裤子才能塞下这堆肉块，自己的老二现在是什么情况，他还能用两条腿回到人界吗等等，直到维吉尔找了过来。

“蠢货。”他哥的评价依旧简短犀利，可是人却蹲下身开始检查这堆触手。但丁下半身变成的触手比起Qliphoth的树根更像章鱼之类的活物，数量繁多大小不一，暗红色，粘稠，带着吸盘，会分泌透明粘液。维吉尔又检查了下不远处的恶魔尸体，回到但丁身边，“虽然你蠢得彻底，但运气还算不错，这只恶魔只是凯米拉的亚种，毒液造成的变形不会持续太长时间。”

“哇哦……”但丁发出庆幸的叹息，“那我接下来该怎么办？用这堆触手爬着走？”

“你大可以躺在这里等它们变回去。”维吉尔的声音依旧没什么波动，但眼神中的戏弄毫无遮掩，他就是乐于看到但丁吃瘪，“在你发呆期间，我去附近找些食物。”

就在维吉尔转身想要离开时，几条不安分的触手偷偷爬上半魔的脚踝，拉住了对方。

“Dante！”维吉尔不满的回头。

“不是我！”恶魔猎人举起双手，有些吃惊的盯着自己的触手，那些滑溜溜的玩意正沿着他哥的靴子在向上爬，“我控制不了它们！”

湿滑的触手比但丁想象的还要敏感，他能感觉到自己的一部分在缠着维吉尔的靴子摩擦，不同于平时的皮肤触感，更加灵活也更细腻，这种陌生的感觉让恶魔猎人一时愣住了，于是更多的触手一拥而上，沿着大腿缠上维吉尔的腰部，将对方拽得一歪。这些触手有着血液般的暗红色，最粗的几条和人类的大腿差不多粗细，细的则是宛如蔓藤，加起来差不多几十条摊在地上颇为壮观，而它们现在正半自动地蠕动着，绕向他的哥哥。

“Dante，最后一遍，放手。”维吉尔不悦的催促声从头顶传来，让但丁回神，哦，这堆触手还会分泌粘液，把维吉尔的外衣弄得湿乎乎的，他老哥不生气才怪。可是他真的控制不了啊，恶魔猎人只能露出这不能怪我的眼神。

然后他就看到他老哥以一种非常平静的表情摸上阎魔刀。

“别，别，不要啊啊啊啊！！”但丁挣扎着前扑抱住正要拔刀的维吉尔，两只手死死按住维吉尔握刀的手，开什么玩笑，按这堆触手的敏感度他要是被阎魔刀切几下能活活痛死好不好！恶魔猎人摆出自己最可怜兮兮的表情求饶道，“哥，这些触手超怕疼的，别砍我行不行。”而维吉尔回他一个那又怎样的眼神。

很好，很维吉尔。但丁抽了抽嘴角，马上又胡扯出另一个借口，“等等！还有个问题！我根本分辨不出这堆触手里哪个是我的老二！你也不想让阎魔刀碰到我那根玩意吧！”这个理由成功逼停了维吉尔拔刀的动作，不过半魔的脸色也明显降了八度，握刀的手松开了，维吉尔开始改用长腿猛踹这堆粘乎乎的触手。

剧烈的刺激让但丁倒抽一口凉气，坚硬冰冷的鞋底毫不留情的碾在他新生的触手上，疼痛之余还有股莫名其妙的快感，难道他真是个抖M？？！恶魔猎人还在自我震惊中，下半身变成的触手就开始应激反应般蠕动起来。越来越多的触手沿着维吉尔的长腿上爬，将反抗中的半魔拖到但丁面前，同时几条纤细些的触手偷偷沿着维吉尔的风衣下摆爬上后腰，用吸盘吸吮着腰部的皮肤。

维吉尔的身体猛地一僵，随后更加用力的直接去踹他弟的脸。但丁在脸上挨了一脚后终于清醒过来，他现在的感觉十分奇怪，原本是两条腿的地方变成了一堆触手不说，每根触手还分外敏感，他能感觉到缠上维吉尔后腰的触手是怎么吸吮滑动的，也能感到有两只触手在偷偷解维吉尔的靴子套，还有更多触手在维吉尔四周蠕动徘徊着想要加入其中，非要形容的话就像突然多了几十只手，还是不太受控制那种？

“Vergil，我有个提议。”但丁用闲着的两只手抓住维吉尔踢过来的腿，眼神开始发光。

“闭嘴！！把你脑子里的黄色废料倒一倒吧蠢货！”

他哥一贯冷静的声音终于绷不住了，很好，看来维吉尔和他想一块去了，他就知道维吉尔本质是个闷骚。但丁伸手帮自己的触手去拽维吉尔的靴子——靴套上的带子早就被几条触手偷偷解开，禁欲风的长靴一使力就被但丁拽下，随手扔到一边，更多的触手伸进了维吉尔的裤腿，沿着对方线条优美的小腿向上爬着，那些带着吸盘的小触手一边爬一边分泌粘液，把维吉尔皮裤下的小腿弄得又湿又滑。触手带来的陌生感觉让但丁眯起眼睛，每一条触手都在做着不同运动，传来不同的触感，真的很神奇。

“这感觉真难形容，”但丁尽量用语言描绘着自己的感受，“这些触手，虽然不听我控制，但是怎么说呢……”

而他身前的维吉尔明显不想听他废话，一排莹蓝色的幻影剑嗖的出现在他们上方蓄势待发。可是下一秒，年长者就颤抖着身体弓起背部，幻影剑随之消散在空气中。但丁当然知道这是怎么一回事，在他说话时几条细小的触手便爬上了维吉尔的臀部，在维吉尔凝聚魔力时突兀的顶上穴口，一指粗的小触手细细滑滑，一捅而入，一边分泌粘液一边在维吉尔的敏感带用小吸盘吸吮起来，他老哥当然受不了这种刺激。

果然，维吉尔蹭的一下涨红了脸扭头去看身后，同时手臂挣扎着想要把屁股里的触手拽出来。而更多的触手一拥而上捆住了维吉尔的双臂。

“抱歉啊老哥，它们真的不听我指挥。”但丁露出一个毫无歉意的笑脸，继续欣赏他哥在触手间挣扎的美景，同时感叹着，“这些触手也太方便了吧，我能感觉到你屁股里那根小玩意在喷水唉，这都不用做前戏了。”

是的，维吉尔体内的那根小触手不断深入着肠道，同时喷出大量的粘液进行润滑，让原本紧窒的腔内传来噗噗的水声。而维吉尔的怒火也变得有如实质般可怕，但丁真怕他哥一怒之下变魔人把他的触手全挣断。就在但丁思考该怎么安抚他哥时，维吉尔突然发出一声舒爽的呻吟。

“这是什么？你做了什么？”维吉尔惊讶的瞪大眼睛，这不能怪他，一股莫名又剧烈的快感猛地从肉穴深处蔓延开来，让维吉尔白的透明的皮肤上瞬间炸开烟花，而他胯下原本只是半勃的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度充血挺立，这快感来的太突然也太奇怪，完全不像平时抚慰前列腺时的绵长快意，让半魔措手不及，而下一刻，维吉尔的呻吟再次拔高，原本清晰的眼前仿佛萌上一层白雾，连带着大脑都被快感搅到失神。

看来他分泌的这些粘液还有催情功效。但丁看着面色越加潮红的维吉尔，咽了口口水，之后的事情就简单许多，在维吉尔不再反抗后，触手们轻松地将维吉尔剥了个精光，褪下外衣与皮裤，只留下那件无袖马甲。但丁眼睁睁看着触手们将维吉尔举到自己面前，他哥白到发亮的胸口几乎晃到他的眼，然后触手们分开维吉尔那两条大长腿与白嫩的臀瓣，将中间含着一根触手的穴口暴露在恶魔猎人眼前。淫乱的粉红色肉洞紧紧含住深红色的触手，并在触手抽动时咬的更紧，穴口间随着动作不断涌出触手分泌的透明粘液，宛如是小穴自己在滴水一样。而维吉尔的阴茎同样被照顾的很好，三条稍细一些的触手缠绕着半魔挺立的阴茎，像挤牛奶一般从下往上一圈圈撸动着，甚至有条触手的尖端还伸进了维吉尔的龟头，将饱满的阴茎插的前后晃动。

这也太过了……但丁目瞪口呆的看着更多触手缠上维吉尔。他哥淡粉色的乳尖也没被放过，被两根触手圈住不停挤压着，那种从乳根外圈向内挤压的方式宛如在榨汁，而触手上的吸盘则是尽职尽责的套在乳孔上不间断地吸吮着，再往上看，维吉尔潮红的脸上是一片茫然，强效催情液带来的快感已经让半魔丢了大半神智，他半睁着的眼睛中只有浓浓的欲望，这时，一根手腕粗细的触手摸上维吉尔的嘴唇，年长者下意识地张口含住嘴边的东西，随后被灌了满嘴带着腥味的甜腻粘液。粘液似乎呛到了维吉尔，让半魔剧烈咳嗽起来。

“Vergil，你还好吗？”但丁有点犹豫的问。他还是无法控制自己的下半身，这堆自主行动的触手异常熟练，传来的触感也十分敏感，他能感觉到维吉尔的乳尖在吸盘间硬的像粒石子，阴茎一搏一搏接近射精，还有维吉尔抽搐的大腿根和紧绷的脚趾，可是他什么都做不到，他空着的两只手只能摸上维吉尔的脸，将对方拉近并送上温柔的吻，但丁觉着自己硬到都快爆炸了，可他的老二到底在哪里？

深入维吉尔后穴的触手继续蠕动着，不断分泌更多催情粘液。但丁捧着他哥爽到失神的脸，突然发觉下半身又分出一根阴茎般粗细的触手来到维吉尔穴口，搞什么，还要塞？第二根触手先是试探性的在肉穴边缘摩擦，发现小穴已经足够松软后便旋转着插入，继续扩张维吉尔的小穴，引出年长者呜咽般的呻吟，但丁也没好到哪去，他大口喘着粗气，眼睛盯着维吉尔的屁股简直要冒火，他觉着自己硬到都快射了，可他还是找不到自己的老二在哪藏着，这叫什么事！

就在这时，恶魔猎人突然感到下腹深处有什么东西在慢慢伸出来。

但丁总算见到自己的老二了。他张大了嘴，目瞪口呆的看着自己的老二在一堆触手簇拥下缓缓升起，仿佛什么巡视领土的国王般霸气四射。区别于其他触手的紫红色，30cm以上的长度，粗细大概比但丁的手臂还粗，这也就算了，这根老二上竟然也长出了吸盘，密密麻麻布满整根肉柱，而且看形状这根阴茎还能和其他触手一样旋转打弯的。这也太夸张了。但丁咽了咽口水，还好他哥已经被触手分泌出的淫液搞昏了头，不然维吉尔说什么也不会让这根东西戳进自己屁股的。

似乎是觉察到国王的到来，原本插在维吉尔体内的两根触手旋转着退出，同时更多的触手涌上来分开半魔的双腿，将红肿流水的肉洞在但丁眼前掰开。虽然还是无法控制这些“手”，但丁已经有点摸着门路了，本质上这些触手还是自己的下半身，所以这些是自己下半身的意志。我果然是个变态，在这种自我认知中，但丁默默看着紫红色的老二触手靠近维吉尔的屁股，鲜明的视觉对比让他哥的屁股显得那么白那么小，他都有点不忍心插进去了。可是触手们依旧我行我素的在继续，阴茎硕大的头部顶开了维吉尔的穴口，那里因为之前触手的玩弄变得又松又软不停滴着水，可是要塞进这根变态级别的阴茎还是勉强了些。肉穴的褶皱被撑平，艰难的吞吐着变异的阴茎。

“Dante？”被淫液迷昏了头的维吉尔发出好听的呻吟，半魔微张着眼眸，努力聚焦视线。

“是我，我在这里。”但丁伸出手将他哥抱到怀里，忍不住低头吻上维吉尔湿润的嘴唇，这样迷迷糊糊的维吉尔简直可爱到爆炸，让他想好好抱在怀里多亲几下。可他下半身的触手显然不那么想，紫红色的触手强硬的顶开维吉尔，一边分泌淫液一边向里推挤。但丁僵直着背，感受到阴茎上传来的无法忽视的快感，那根玩意真的挤进维吉尔的屁股了。此刻他怀里的维吉尔正因为胀痛和快感不停发着抖，年长者的乳尖被两根小触手持续吸吮着，勃起的阴茎被另一根触手缠住根部，大腿和手臂上也挂满黏糊糊的触手，而这样的维吉尔却依旧在喊着他的名字。

“Dante……”维吉尔涨红的脸上挂着说不出的表情，他迷茫的看向自己身下，在触手的遮掩下他看不清是什么东西在肏自己，只能感到一股恐怖的饱胀感与快意，肚子里的活物在缓慢得抽动着，从内部在啃咬他，将紧绷的腹肌顶出一片凸起，半魔将手放在上面摸了摸，又吓了一跳般拿开，“这是什么？”

“我的阴茎。还有老哥，你能不能放松点？”但丁同样涨红了脸，维吉尔夹的太紧了，变成触手后分外敏感的阴茎诚实的传递来每一分快感，他能感觉到阴茎上的小吸盘是怎样吸附住维吉尔的肉壁，又是怎样分泌出更多淫液将维吉尔迷昏了头好方便进出，这太过了。但丁全身上下唯一还受控制的两只手紧紧抱住维吉尔的上半身，将他哥牢牢摁在怀里。

维吉尔低下头开始吻他，湿润的嘴唇弯起好看的弧度，用舌头轻轻舔着但丁的嘴唇，淫液加上全身敏感点的刺激让年长者彻底失去神智，他只是在本能的追逐着快感，两条白嫩的大腿在触手帮助下环上了但丁的腰，身后的肉穴被撑到极限又痛又爽，维吉尔在一次深插后发出长长的喘息，真的太深了，“Dante……你是把棒球棍塞我屁股里了吗？”

“比那夸张多了，你还是别看的好。”但丁咬着维吉尔的锁骨小声嘀咕。他能感到每一根触手都在取悦着维吉尔，那些黏腻又灵活的触手黏在他哥的乳头上，阴茎上，后穴里，用自身的粘液把维吉尔弄得又软又湿闪闪发光，无微不至的照顾着维吉尔的每一处敏感点。

“Dante……放开我……”维吉尔早就过了临界点，却因为龟头被堵住而无法射精，他的大腿战栗后穴紧缩，随着撑住全身的触手在但丁腰间摆动着，催情液麻痹了他的痛感让他整个吞下但丁的阴茎，肚子内那根活物不停吸吮着他的内壁，这些刺激真的太多了，年长者现在唯一的渴望就是射精，他睁着失神的双眼，半透明的瞳孔中印满但丁同样沉迷欲望的脸。

积攒了太久的欲望让但丁射出来的时候爽的几乎要翻白眼了，阴茎变成的这条触手比他想象中还要敏感，射精量也远超平时，他大口喘着气，看到身上的维吉尔在触手间抽搐着似乎已经失去意识，他哥的肚子因为内射了太多精液变得圆滚滚的，过多的液体正从拥挤的小洞中涌出，而束缚住维吉尔阴茎的触手不知何时已经退开，他哥跨间除了白色的精液还有些黄色透明液体……哇哦，他这次真的有点玩过头了……

塞在维吉尔屁股里的阴茎并没有因为射精变软，似乎触手化给了它更多特权，但丁也依旧没法控制自己的触手，只能眼睁睁的看着昏迷的维吉尔被再次抬高。在陷入下一轮情欲深渊之前，传奇恶魔猎人的最后一个念头是。

维吉尔刚才说的那个恶魔叫啥来着？他一定要搞一打回去养在事务所！！】

“真会玩……”老但丁默默关上手机，他觉着自己特委屈，为什么这些小说里的自己能碰到这么多稀奇古怪的恶魔？而他就只能天天蹲事务所里玩手机？？于是今天的但丁也酸酸的进入了梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（飙车PWP）6

 

“老板，买单。”

下午三时的旧书屋中客人寥寥无几，暖暖的阳光让人昏昏欲睡，正在打瞌睡的书店老板看看柜台上的书，以一种诧异的目光看着面前的男人，毕竟面前满脸胡茬穿着骚气红色皮衣的银发男人怎么看都不像会读威廉·布莱克、柯勒律治或者雪莱诗集的那类型。不过有生意总是好的，这些小众诗集摆在书架角落可是无人问津很久了。

当但丁抱着一堆书回到Devil May Cry时已经是下午了。作为传奇恶魔猎人，但丁最近的生活可谓健康到可怕。他会在早上按时起床准备早饭，然后玩手机的同时顺便研究下中午的菜谱，午饭后会去附近的商业街转一圈，给维吉尔带些小礼物。从路边随手摘的野花到书店里淘来的绝版诗集，每次维吉尔都会略带嫌弃的伸手接过，但恶魔猎人知道他哥其实还挺开心的。他知道维吉尔不会拒绝他，正如同维吉尔把他做的那些不太成功的料理吃光光一样。他的哥哥虽然看起来冷淡其实意外的好懂，毕竟这个可怜的半魔大半人生都在魔界里沉沉浮浮，直到V回归后才开始学着如何接受他人的善意，但丁不介意多等等他哥。

“老哥，新的诗集。”但丁摇了摇手里的书，毫不意外维吉尔只是点点头接过书，并没有其他表示。

所以问题又绕回来了，他该怎么追他哥？

约会，做饭，送礼物他都试过了，效果堪忧。至于来强的，以他哥的战斗力来看，等他把维吉尔打趴下，估计自己也没力气硬了。什么，你说维吉尔也爱他，直接告白就行？但丁觉着这简直是做梦，传奇恶魔猎人可以用自己的招牌担保，他哥或许真的挺在意他，但绝对和他想要的不太一样。问题的关键不在这里，但丁深深叹了口气，维吉尔会接受他的好意只是把这当作久别重逢的兄弟间的示好，他哥根本就没想过，但丁的示好是想床上打架那种。

于是今天下午的但丁也摊在办公桌后长吁短叹着。

“叮——”

手机短信的提示音响起，但丁兴趣缺缺的划开屏幕，然后脸色从萎靡不振又降了三度。好吧，比起追维吉尔，现在有个更迫切的问题需要解决了。他的信用卡终于不堪重负决定罢工了。

想想也是，他们从魔界回来都差不多三个月了，这三个月里他到底接过几个委托？因为维吉尔同住的关系，他戒掉了便宜的外卖披萨，开始研究起高端菜谱，恶魔猎人回忆起昨天晚饭的高级牛排，突然有点肉疼。V那点委托金早就花了个精光，再加上最近给维吉尔买的诗集和礼物，他的破事务所还没停水断电简直就是个奇迹。

人类世界比魔界残酷多了……

但丁默默感叹着，给老朋友莫里森发了条信息。

“亲爱的老伙计，求工作，求事少钱多的优质工作。PS.最好恶魔的品种奇怪一些，你知道，普通恶魔我有点杀腻了。”

\-------------------

又到了睡觉时间，说真的但丁都有点习惯这个节奏了，这一个月间他每天的夜间活动都雷打不动。他仔细考虑过，现在的生活其实已经足够好了，维吉尔留在他身边，没在什么他看不到的地方搞事把别人和自己弄的半死不活，这难道还不够吗，所以，就算他只能靠色情小说意淫维吉尔他也该满足的。

这么自我催眠着，但丁又点开一篇PWP。

【自从上次被恶魔咬到变身触手怪之后，但丁多了个新习惯，他开始在战斗中寻找各种稀奇古怪的恶魔并主动被咬几口，这不能怪他，实在是上次变身触手的经历太辣了，他还记得维吉尔是怎样被肏到熟透，合不拢的后穴颤巍巍着被肏成他的形状，内射的精液将他哥的肚子撑到滚圆，而维吉尔在失神中一直喊着他的名字，无意识的吻着他，把精液和尿液糊了他们一身……那场景实在太过淫乱，就算事后但丁被恼羞成怒的维吉尔钉在墙上半个月，他也忘不了那次的美妙经历。

这也是造成现下情况的原因。传奇恶魔猎人但丁，变成了一团亮红色的透明啫喱一般的粘液，缩在他哥口袋里。

“我说Vergil，还没到吗，你口袋里真闷。”但丁闷闷的声音从维吉尔大衣里传出来，他克制着音量只让维吉尔一人听见。他也搞不懂自己变成的粘液是用哪里在说话的，但他就是又能看又能听又能说话还有触觉，恶魔真神奇。

“闭嘴。”维吉尔的声音低沉，暗含怒火。没办法，因为他们两人现在正挤在一辆拥挤的地铁中。

事情说起来也很简单，几小时之前他和维吉尔照例去处理委托，结果但丁“意外”的被一只液体恶魔咬了一口变成啫喱怪，于是维吉尔只能带着他去找NicoTrish她们查查资料，比起之前下半身变成触手，他这次的情况似乎严重不少。而为了不让空间门的魔力影响但丁，维吉尔选择了人类的出行方式，所以就有了现在的窘境，厌恶人类的半魔被人群挤在地铁的角落，面向黑漆漆的玻璃一言不发。

但丁必须得承认，维吉尔在人群中真的很抢眼。即使不谈他哥190的身高，光维吉尔的银发与俊脸就足够吸引普通人的视线了，更别提维吉尔那长到要人命的大长腿和一身禁欲打扮，好在他哥的低气压宛如实质般挡住了搭讪的人群，可那些偶尔投来的视线依旧让年长者烦躁。

五月份的地铁里开始闷热起来，但丁乖乖地缩在维吉尔大衣口袋中走着神，从他变成啫喱怪的一瞬间他就有了其他想法，他能忍到现在只是为了熟悉这个新身体的使用方法，比如说，他刚刚发现，虽然他现在只是一团拳头大小的粘液，但好像可以继续变大。只要释放魔力，他就能控制这个新身体增大体积或者变形。随着这个念头，但丁慢慢挪动自己，从维吉尔的口袋里探出一点。很好，周围的人群非常密集，没人注意到角落里的他们。

“Dante，你在干什么。”觉察到弟弟的魔力波动，维吉尔压低声音问。

“嘘，老哥你不想被当成自言自语的变态吧。”但丁挪动粘乎乎的身体下滑，沿着维吉尔风衣的下摆爬到对方衣服内侧。宽大的黑色长衣成了最好的遮掩，“我想到了一些有趣的点子。”

维吉尔肉眼可见的紧绷起身体，很好，看来他哥也回忆起上次的触手play了，但丁有点小激动的继续上爬，粘液化的身体非常灵活，几乎是片刻间就攀上维吉尔修长的大腿，然后略带温热的半透明液体贴上年长者的黑色马甲，从腰间的缝隙探入，沿着衣服与肌肤间的空隙蔓延。但丁不断注入着魔力，让新的身体渐渐变形成一张薄膜，插入皮肤与衣物之间，将他哥缓缓包裹起来。

地铁内的拥挤让维吉尔无法做出大动作，他紧握阎魔刀的指节用力到发白，压到最低的声线中带着本人都没察觉的颤抖。

“Dante，无论你在想什么都停下……”

鬼才会停。但丁默默在心底回答，指挥着新的身体继续增殖，很好，现在他的体积已经增大了许多倍，刚好形成一层胶衣般的膜将他哥紧紧包裹起来，只余下露在衣物外的头部。从外面看起来他哥还是那副一本正经的打扮，但是衣服遮掩下的身体已经被一层亮红色的透明液体覆盖住了。但丁控制着新的身体，一边体会粘液化带来的新奇触感，一边用维吉尔胸口的那部分粘液去挤压对方的乳头，淡粉色的肉粒被液体裹住吸吮挤压着，很快便硬的像粒石子。

这个身体真的很方便，但丁感叹着，凝聚出一条细细的触手摸上他哥的后穴，那里可怜兮兮的紧缩着想要抵抗他的入侵，雪白的臀肉甚至用力到发颤，如果是他真正的肉棒，但丁怀疑自己会被维吉尔直接夹断，可惜他现在是一团黏糊糊的液体，所以入侵变得异常简单。

纤细粘稠的液体先是探入小小一节，随后撑开入口涌入更多，像胀大的气球般在维吉尔腔内增殖，把原本紧闭的穴口撑出一个硬币大小的洞，同时覆盖在维吉尔阴茎上的粘液也开始蠕动，它们沿着半勃的柱身缓慢向上，直到裹住饱满的龟头。

“别——别碰那里！”似乎是回忆起尿道被苛责的痛苦，维吉尔压低的声音里带了几分急促。可是下一秒，湿滑的液态触手就沿着翕张的铃口渗入进去，一点一点，深入到年长者从未被人碰触过的深处，从阴茎内部去抚慰敏感的前列腺。后穴内的触手也持续胀大着涌向他的前列腺，两边的触手商量好一般同时震动起来，隔着薄薄的肉壁同时苛责起维吉尔的敏感点。第一发高潮来的迅猛又突然，维吉尔只觉着眼前一片空白，手脚发软踉跄着倒向墙壁，他的阴茎被但丁紧紧裹住压在小腹上，被堵住的龟头胀成了深红色，后穴痉挛，他无法射精，所以这是一发干性高潮。

而在他高潮的同时，他体内的触手还在增殖着，从一开始的三根手指粗细逐渐胀大成但丁的形状，那根液态的阴茎不顾维吉尔还在高潮的余韵中，猛地后缩又前冲，直直撞向维吉尔的前列腺，成功逼出维吉尔一声破碎的呻吟。

“嘘，老哥，你的声音太大了。”但丁不知何时分出一点触手爬上维吉尔的耳廓，半透明的啫喱状液体不仔细看完全不会被人发现，却能通过震动传递声音，“这种玩法很刺激吧。”

回应他的是维吉尔紧咬牙关的磨牙声。哦，他哥老是这样，明明爽的不行了还强撑着不承认，不过但丁就爱这样难搞的维吉尔。

“你不说话我就当你也很爽了，那我继续喽。”随着话音，但丁控制着维吉尔后穴内的触手继续变大，同时让尿道内部的触手变成串珠的形状，以温和的速度在尿道内抽插。他现在的身体简直方便过头了，只要他想，多大的触手他都能变出来。于是维吉尔后穴内的液体越来越多，在淫靡的水声中继续胀大深入。然后，事态有些失控了。

但丁发誓自己不是故意进那么深的。都怪粘液化的身体太方便也太灵活，他只是想再深入那么一点点，给维吉尔多一些快感。可身体化为的触手自发地沿着维吉尔的肠道爬动，那感觉太过理所当然，让他下意识的就进的太深了。

柔和的半固体触手蹭过前列腺，然后在平时根本不会碰到的乙状结肠拐了个弯，持续探索着维吉尔的腹部。液体的形态让侵入变得异常轻松，但丁沿着结肠的沟壑不断增殖，不断探入，下意识的想从内部填满维吉尔。这个突然冒出的念头让但丁口干舌燥——就算他现在没有嘴巴，想象一下，一个从内到外被他填得满满的维吉尔，满到甚至能从嘴巴里溢出粘液。现在的他有能力渗透进维吉尔的内脏、喉管、每一寸血肉，用自己的身体填满维吉尔每一分缝隙，这种另类的重归一体让但丁头皮发紧。

他的哥哥已经说不出话了，维吉尔似乎把全部的力气都用来抵抗这份过了头的刺激，抵住玻璃的额头不断冒出细密的汗珠，年长者紧闭着双眼，大腿打颤全靠竖立的阎魔刀支撑身体。如果说刚才的维吉尔还像个被拽了尾巴的兔子，那现在的维吉尔就像一滩渐渐融化的黄油，他已经无暇去顾忌周围人类疑惑的目光。说真的，身体内部被另一个活物一寸寸舔舐填满是他从未有过的经验，那感觉让他毛发直立，半魔用尽全身力气紧紧咬着牙憋住呻吟，眼睫颤抖。

“Vergil，好像进的有点深，抱歉了啊。”但丁的语气中听不到一点歉意，他正沉迷于一种奇妙的快感中，维吉尔的内部灼热又柔软，他知道叛逆穿过维吉尔腹部的触感，也知道维吉尔血肉的香甜，但这样细致的探索还是第一次，那些鲜红而又温暖的颜色布满但丁的整个感官，与维吉尔平时冷硬的态度不同，他的哥哥内里真的又柔软又温热，那么热情的接纳着他。于是但丁放纵自己的探索欲，让身体化为的粘液继续增殖，从结肠一点点深入，事情正在渐入佳境。

“妈妈，那个叔叔没事吗？他流了好多汗。”

突然传来的清脆童音让维吉尔猛地一颤，他红透的耳畔冒出更多汗滴，即使低垂着头他也能猜到自己的情况非常不妙，周围普通人的视线突然变得扎人起来，维吉尔想开口解释，可是紧咬的牙关只要稍稍松懈就会泄出再也挡不住的呻吟，他会被所有人看到丑态，被这些毫无力量的普通人类看到最羞耻无力的模样。这个事实击中了维吉尔，让年长的半魔颤栗着达到了今天第二次高潮，被牢牢堵住的龟头依旧无法射出哪怕一滴精液，于是他只能再次得到一发干巴巴的无精高潮。

“抱歉啊，有点肚子疼，大家别在意。”

在一片白光中，但丁的声音突然从维吉尔内部传出，既然他的哥哥没空回应，那只能他来回答了不是吗。有些骚动的人群恢复了平静，玩手机的人们将注意力重新挪回小小的屏幕，当然，遮掩在人群后的几束窥探的视线并没逃过但丁的感知。但丁倒是不太介意这个，他哥衣服穿的严严实实，那些路人也就只能看着维吉尔的背影意淫一下。

串珠形状的尿道堵还在缓慢震动着，但丁并不急于给维吉尔太多刺激，只要地铁还没停，他就是这场游戏的绝对赢家。这个念头很好的鼓舞着恶魔猎人，抱着一直作死一直爽的自暴自弃心态，但丁开始进行下一步。

“Vergil，你为什么不睁开眼睛呢？”但丁贴在维吉尔耳廓上的薄膜轻轻震动着，发出只有他哥能听到的声音，“那些普通人很担心你，你再不睁眼，他们该帮你喊救护车了。”

终于从漫长的干性高潮中回神的年长者再次战栗起来，因为探入他腹部深处的液体还在蔓延，仿佛永无止尽般填充着他体内的每一丝缝隙。维吉尔颤抖着睁开眼睛，却被眼前倒映在玻璃上的影子狠狠击中，晃动的灯光下是他自己的脸，潮红，湿润，脆弱，眉头紧皱，带着崩溃边缘的那种失神。

“Vergil……”但丁故意压低的声线在年长者体内回荡着，带着羽毛般的轻颤，内脏里的回声让维吉尔痒的发疯，他恨不得用阎魔刀刨开肚子把但丁扯出来。

“Vergil，你里面真热。”但丁似乎发挥起自己的话痨特点，开始喋喋不休起来，“你的结肠是粉色的，透过肠壁能看到淡青色的静脉，再往上是健康的肝脏、胆囊、胰脏……算了我认不全这些器官，总之它们都挺可爱的，还有这里——你的心脏，它真热情，在我里面跳个不停。”

维吉尔感觉自己快窒息了，他能感到心脏的外层爬上一层薄薄的膜，那层名为但丁的活物轻轻的在挤压他，随着他心脏的搏动一下下轻抚着。他还穿着衣服，全身上下被完美的包裹在衣物里，内里的双层夹克一丝不苟，拉链拉到喉结，而他的内部却被完整暴露出来。暴露在他的兄弟面前。这种将最脆弱的部位强行暴露的感觉太过了，真的太过了。而他后穴里的触手又开始震动起来，以一种磨人的速度抵住前列腺摩擦，速度不快，却每一下都用力到将他的小腹顶起。

维吉尔大声地咳嗽，喘地仿佛下一秒就要死掉一样，他的阴茎在不知不觉间抽搐，被塞满的铃口翕张着，肠道深处涌出一股股粘稠液体，宛如失禁。他达到了今天第三次干性高潮，短时间内连续的高潮榨干了年长者全部精力，维吉尔根本无暇去体会快感，他颤抖的大腿开始打弯，握住阎魔刀的指节僵硬到发白。

“Vergil，你还好吗？”

这一次但丁的声音规规矩矩的从耳廓传来，维吉尔咳嗽的实在太大声了，周围人的目光中带着明晃晃的疑惑。好在地铁及时到站，终点站。但丁体贴的放缓身体的震动，让他哥红肿的后穴与阴茎稍稍休息一下。

人群涌向出口，而维吉尔还紧贴着玻璃倚靠在角落，就在这时，敏锐的感官让但丁第一时间发现了人群中的斯巴达后裔。是尼禄，年轻人正站在终点站的站台上等待着，毫无疑问是来接他们的。

但丁知道自己应该理智点退开，毕竟尼禄来了，他作为长辈不该让尼禄看到什么不该看的东西。可是他真的不想停下，从内部填满维吉尔的感觉是那么迷人那么充实……最终，深入维吉尔内脏的触手带着不舍地后退，堵住尿道的触手也放缓速度停下抽插，只是缓慢地轻轻震动。理智还是战胜了欲望，但丁决定最后再推一把，给他哥一个永生难忘的高潮就结束这一切。

维吉尔已经忍耐太久了。

这段半小时的地铁之旅里他至少达到了三次干性高潮，过于强烈的生理性刺激消磨掉了半魔大半意志，现在的维吉尔全靠但丁的支撑才没有滑到地上。年长者紧闭着双眼，仿佛被扼住喉咙般呼吸艰难。但丁带着几分怜悯地将插在维吉尔阴茎内的触手缓慢抽出，粗长的阴茎因为被绑在小腹太久而变得红肿，被过分撑开的小洞翕张着吐出前列腺液，恶魔猎人变形身体，在饱满的龟头上罩上一个小小的红色透明套子，并且让套子上方分化出一条小管道，连接上维吉尔后穴里的触手。他可没有别的心思，他只是不想让维吉尔丢人的射在内裤里而已。

“Vergil，射吧，这下你不用担心弄脏内裤了。”但丁嗡嗡的声音贴着维吉尔的耳廓，“别让尼禄等太久，那孩子正在找你呢。”

失神太久的半魔听到儿子的名字艰难地抬起头，地铁不知何时已经到了站，终点站的人流慢慢散去，露出站台上的人影，无疑是尼禄。年轻人似乎是怕父亲不熟悉人类的交通工具，特意来站台接人，此刻正左右扭头找着长辈们的身影。

即将暴露在儿子面前的现实让维吉尔肌肉紧绷，原本潮红的脸上冒出更多汗液，而他体内的但丁竟然加快了速度，后穴深处的触手仿佛蓄满了力气般突然胀大了一倍，一遍遍震动着碾压过敏感的前列腺。而一直堵在龟头上的触手终于消失了，甚至变成体贴的套子形状挤压着他的阴茎，同时苛责乳头的粘液也开始缓慢抽离，让被撑开的乳孔摩擦粗糙的皮衣，全身上下所有敏感点同时被刺激的快感是那么恐怖，以一股摧枯拉朽的力量将半魔推过那条线。年长者无法控制的呜咽出声，他强忍了一路的意志力终于崩溃了。射精来的又快又猛让维吉尔眼前一片空白，他抽搐着向前挺动腰部，在粘液套子的压榨下射出一股又一股精液，同时后穴深处感到一片湿润，那些精液被管道送回了他自己体内。

极致的高潮仿佛持续了一个世纪。等维吉尔重新恢复意识时，他的大腿抖的不像样子，膝盖跪在肮脏的地板上，后穴里又粘又腻难受异常，最让他不能忍的是眼角的湿润感。

而但丁已经乖乖的缩成一小团回到了他的口袋里，安静的仿佛自己不存在一样。

“Dante——！！！”

尼禄好像听到了熟悉的名字，顺着声音看过去刚好看到不远处的维吉尔低垂着头半跪在地上。不是说但丁出什么事了吗，怎么他老爹倒像是那个喘不过气的，还有但丁人呢？年轻人正想走过去问问自家老父亲，下一秒就看到维吉尔不顾熙熙攘攘的人群，用阎魔刀嗖嗖两下划开空间，消失在自己眼前。

所以到底怎么回事啊？？今天的尼禄也满头问号中。】

但丁默默把手机扔到一边，他收回前言，这种日子他真的过够了！！什么只看着维吉尔幸福就满足了，怎么可能！这日子真的过不下去了，再这么看得着吃不着真的会死的，传奇恶魔猎人把头埋在枕头里窒息地想。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久违的更新，写文真的不能断，不然卡的厉害orz  
> 这次是缩小梗，手办大小的V哥谁不爱呢。  
> PS.新世界这篇里崽是亲情向的

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 7

 

恶魔猎人这门生意并不像外人想象中那么好上门，在收到莫里森会帮忙留意委托的回复后，斯巴达之子们又回到了平淡无奇的日常生活之中。燥热的七月让整个事务所像进了蒸笼一样闷热，但丁瘫在桌子上有气无力地数着头顶的吊扇叶片，感觉自己热成了一滩融化的史莱姆。

你问为什么没开空调，很简单，因为传奇恶魔猎人但丁的事务所再次陷入了停水停电的可悲命运之中。

“老哥，你就不热吗……”但丁将视线移向沙发上雷打不动在看书的维吉尔，对方在这种天气里也只是脱了外衣。

“不热。”维吉尔翻看着但丁前几天买来的流行小说，冰蓝色的瞳孔里偶尔闪过一丝不解——为什么这些小说里的人上个厕所都会穿越到异世界，不过比起书本，眼前明显有另一件事更为紧迫，“Dante，什么时候能来水。”

被点名的恶魔猎人猛地一颤，来了，这个终极问题。是的，自从昨天事务所停水断电后，他和维吉尔就再也没用过厕所，比起电，他爱干净的老哥更在意何时来水。可这不能怪他啊，但丁心虚地看了看自己空荡荡的钱包，就在前两天，他透支到极限的信用卡彻底爆掉了，两人份的伙食费对他行将就木的信用卡来说还是太沉重了。

就在但丁思考着该怎么跟他哥解释他们没钱了这个事实时，事务所的大门突然被敲响了。会敲门的一定是客人！传奇恶魔猎人几乎是用上骗术师飞扑到门前，同时挂上了最潇洒的营业用笑容，无论这单生意有多麻烦他都接定了！

可惜，门外站的是尼禄。

“Kid，你什么时候养成敲门的好习惯了？”但丁肉眼可见的蔫了回去。

“操，你以为我想啊，谁知道你们大白天在……”话说到一半尼禄突然想起什么，冲着自家叔叔竖起中指，“为什么不接电话，你知道姬莉叶给你们打了几次电话吗！”

对此但丁只能耸耸肩，指了指连风扇都不转的屋内，还有什么比七月停了水电更惨的吗。

“我就知道……”年轻人扶着额头简直无话可说，满脸不忿地掏出手机点开支付软件，“我先帮你把欠费缴了，该死的你们到底多没工作了，为什么连水电费都要我帮你们付。”

但丁看着尼禄付钱的身影，感觉他大侄子简直帅到在发光，就在但丁想多夸夸尼禄时，维吉尔突然开口，“尼禄，有什么事情吗？”

于是年轻人吱吱呜呜地解释着姬莉叶从邻居那里收到了很多新鲜蔬菜和水果，家里的孩子们吃不完所以想邀请但丁和维吉尔一起去吃个晚饭。看到年轻人下意识捏衣角的动作但丁就懂了，这小子想和维吉尔增进一下感情又不好意思，作为一个体贴并且没钱吃饭的叔叔，但丁当然会满足尼禄的愿望。

“没问题，还等什么，我们现在就走吧！”但丁一把揽过还想说什么的维吉尔，示意对方快点用阎魔刀开门。而年长者在叹了口气后便真的拿起阎魔刀，动作优雅的划开空间。

因为曾经来过一次尼禄在Fortune岛的家，维吉尔的空间门开的十分精准，三人一跨出时空裂缝就看到了尼禄家的车库大门。

“尼禄……”想到上次来这里时发生的事情，维吉尔眉头微皱，当时他并不知道尼禄是自己的儿子，身体又在崩溃边缘，根本无暇顾及其他，“我……”

“怎么了，饿了么？”尼禄抢在维吉尔前面开口，说出了和第一次见面时差不多的台词，“姬莉叶应该做好饭了，她总是做的太多，不介意来吃个晚饭吧。”

但丁拍拍维吉尔的肩膀，露出一个你瞧这就是尼禄的表情，作为斯巴达家最年轻的那个，尼禄真是比他们两个老家伙靠谱多了。反观他自己，总是在一些奇怪的地方犹犹豫豫止步不前，无论是在维吉尔回来前还是回来后。

“放轻松老哥，好好享受一下小姑娘的手艺就行。”但丁笑着打趣，“你是第一次见姬莉叶吧，那可是个好姑娘。”

维吉尔沉默的点点头，跟在但丁和尼禄身后进入屋内。年轻人的家远远算不上豪华，因为收养了不少孤儿的缘故显得有些杂乱，维吉尔看到墙上贴了简笔画，上面歪歪扭扭的画着长着鬼手的银发小人。

七月的房间里开了空调，不远处的餐厅里传来饭菜香气，孩子们吵吵嚷嚷的打闹声隔了好远就能听见，偶尔还能听到Nico喊人吃饭的声音。在这与自己格格不入的气氛中，维吉尔第一次清楚地意识到，自己确实的，真真正正的回到了人类世界……

之后的晚餐进行的很顺利，姬莉叶做了满满一大锅奶油炖菜，但丁和Nico负责在餐桌上搞热气氛，吵吵闹闹的孩子们意外的很懂礼貌，至于尼禄，则是在姬莉叶鼓励的目光下和维吉尔聊了一会天，虽然话题只局限在天气。维吉尔就像一个普通的有点寡言的长辈一样默默进餐，偶尔赞美一下姬莉叶的手艺，这让但丁有点惊讶，他哥对人界的适应度或许比他想象中还高。

等到晚餐后，但丁故意挤进厨房帮姬莉叶洗碗，好留给父子俩更多空间。

“但丁先生意外的很熟练呢。”女孩看着恶魔猎人熟练刷碗的动作，笑着说，“之前尼禄总是抱怨你太邋遢了，每次见面都能看到你在吃披萨。”

“没办法，总不能让维吉尔一直跟着我吃外卖吧。”但丁耸耸肩，一边洗碗一边说，“最近都是我在做饭，其实维吉尔还挺好养活的，做什么吃什么。”

“大概是因为心爱的人为自己做的食物总是很美味吧。”姬莉叶笑着说。

传奇恶魔猎人猛地咳嗽起来，差点被自己的口水呛死。他没听错吧？心爱的人？他和维吉尔？但丁简直不知道该说什么好了，这小姑娘为什么会觉着他是维吉尔心爱的人？？

“咦？我搞错了吗？”姬莉叶被但丁剧烈的反应吓了一跳，捂住嘴巴有些不好意思，“我以为你和维吉尔先生……”

但丁拍着胸口好不容易止住咳嗽，想说点什么又不知道该怎么解释，最后只能苦笑着敷衍，“事情不是你想的那样，我们的关系有点复杂……”

 

————

告别尼禄他们回到事务所后，再次通了水电的浴室让但丁大声赞美起人类文明，他哼着小曲洗了个澡，又跟维吉尔告完晚安，才回到自己房间锁好门，没电两天的手机插在床头终于充满了电。恶魔猎人照例点开了今天的睡前读物。

“九分之一的维吉尔？现在的黄文题目也太奇怪了吧？”

【“老哥，没想到你也会有在战斗中走神的一天啊。”骑着摩托车的但丁摸了摸风衣口袋，语气中的笑意终于憋不住了，谁让维吉尔竟然在一次简简单单的任务中翻了车，被一只没见过的恶魔咬到手臂，结果身体缩水变成了20cm左右的大小。

回应但丁的是一排迷你幻影剑，与主人一起缩水的蓝色幻影剑飘在但丁头顶，带着和往常一样凌厉地架势狠狠刺下，却只给但丁添了几个不痛不痒的小伤口。

“闭嘴，蠢货。”维吉尔坐在弟弟的衣兜里，眉头紧皱，他真是见了鬼了才会在战斗时因为担心但丁而分神，结果就是这样……唯一能算得上喜讯的大概是这只恶魔的力量不算太强，变形最多只会持续一天。

因为维吉尔突然变小了，他们没办法再用阎魔刀回家，只能靠但丁的摩托车慢慢跑回去。等到两人风尘仆仆的回到事务所，时间已经接近深夜。简单吃了点东西后，维吉尔疲惫地走向浴室，身体变小的他无论行走还是洗漱都很不方便，但他更不想求助但丁。

而一路上一直有点心猿意马地但丁默默看着他哥消失在浴室里，犹豫了三分钟后还是偷偷溜进了浴室。管他明天是怎么死的，今天先吃到维吉尔再说，反正他又不是第一次这么作死了，一个变小的维吉尔机会难得，不好好享受一下才是愧对自己。

于是但丁一推开门就看到他哥正站在洗手池里艰难地拧着水龙头，只有手掌大小的年长者用纤细的手臂抱着对他而言过于巨大的金属，回头凝视但丁的眼里写满了恼怒。

“滚出去，今天轮到我先用浴室。”

“别这样老哥，你可以向你亲切的弟弟寻求帮助的。”但丁笑着蹭过去，帮维吉尔拧开水龙头，结果拧的太急淋了年长者一身水，“抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的。”

恶魔猎人将湿透的哥哥拎起来，无视对方恼怒到肉眼可见的怒气，开始扯维吉尔湿淋淋的外衣，“都湿了，先把衣服脱了吧。”

双子间的默契让维吉尔一瞬间就明白了但丁在想什么，年长者用脚猛踹但丁的手指，简直不敢相信他弟的脑袋里都塞了什么废料。

“给我滚开，你脑袋里除了老二就没其他东西吗！”

但丁不置可否地哼了一声，在他眼里，缩小到只有20cm的维吉尔无论做什么都可爱到不行，最重要的是，现在的维吉尔毫无还手之力，可以任他为所欲为。这个念头很好的刺激了恶魔猎人，让他原本就蠢蠢欲动地老二彻底硬在裤子里。

随着主人一起变小的深蓝色风衣在但丁的蛮力下很快被撕坏，露出内里的黑色马甲，但丁无视维吉尔的挣扎和不断刺向脑袋的小小幻影剑，将马甲整个剥下，接下来是他哥总是紧绷绷的皮裤和长靴，因为年长者的不配合稍微花了些时间，但最终但丁还是成功将维吉尔剥了个干净。

恶魔猎人将光溜溜的哥哥捏在手里，眼神逐渐灼热起来，虽然维吉尔变小了但该有的一样不少，原本就很细小的淡粉色乳尖现在简直袖珍到看不见，沿着因为恼怒而变红的胸口向下是缩小后依旧肌理分明的腹肌，再向下则是年长者已经勃起并挺在双腿间的阴茎——小小一根大概只有2cm？

但丁咽了口口水，这么小的维吉尔也太可爱了吧。当然，以他们现在的体型差插入是不要想了，但能干的事情依旧很多。这么想着，但丁用两根手指掰开他哥绷紧的大腿，冲着那根颤颤巍巍地小东西吹了口气，“别紧张，我又不会吃了你。”

“你这个该死的蠢货！如果你现在停手我还能……”维吉尔怒吼到一半的声音突然戛然而止，因为他惊恐地看到但丁越来越大的脸，体型的差异让但丁逐渐靠近的动作充满了压迫感，然后下一秒，一条巨大的湿漉漉的舌头从天而降舔上了维吉尔的脸颊。

但丁伸出舌头舔着他的哥哥，从脸颊到胸口再到胯下，巨大的体型差异让他能一下子舔过维吉尔半个身体，但丁重点照顾着小巧可爱的乳尖与双腿间的小小阴茎，湿润的舌头相比平时粗糙了不少，只是轻轻舔过腿间就让维吉尔发出变了调的惊喘。

“住手……”年长者被从未体验过的感觉惊到背脊发麻，巨大的但丁让他有种被捕食的错觉，粗糙的舌面像刷子一样刮过他的身体，他的整个下半身都被卷进但丁舌头里，阴茎上传来的感觉已经分不清是快感还是痛楚，维吉尔在让人眼前发白的战栗感中挺起腰肢，湿热、粘稠、粗糙又细腻，各种感觉混杂在一起，很快将年长者推上了第一发高潮。

但丁听到维吉尔高潮时急促的尖叫，心里就像被一百根羽毛同时挠着一般难耐，如果是平时他一定早就插进去了，可现在，但丁只能无奈地看着他哥双腿间那个小巧地入口，袖珍到过分的淡粉色穴口因为他的口水变得又湿又滑，在空气中可怜地翕张着，可是这个大小他连一根手指都插不进去吧。

难道就只能这么看着？恶魔猎人郁闷地四处张望，结果被扔在水池边的阎魔刀吸引了视线。这把忠心耿耿地日本刀和主人一样被变小了，纤细修长的刀身大小似乎恰到好处？但丁吹了声口哨，拿过阎魔刀在他哥腿间比划了一下，刚刚好。于是但丁趁着维吉尔还在高潮中没有回神的空，一只手握着维吉尔，一只手小心翼翼的拿好阎魔刀，将刀柄的部分试探性的抵上他哥的屁股。

“……你在干什么！”维吉尔被冰冷的触感惊醒，低头看向腿间，被迫双腿大开的姿势让胯下一览无余，然后年长的半魔被自己所见气到浑身发抖，但丁这个蠢货怎么敢，他怎么敢！

被口水彻底沾湿的穴口颤抖着拒绝硬物的插入，可是但丁的手指依旧一寸寸将阎魔刀插入进去。在无数性爱中早就食髓知味的甬道枉顾主人的意愿开始吞咽起来，本能地将阎魔刀吞得更深更紧，刀柄上粗糙的纹路给插入带来更多刺激，虽然相比但丁的手指要纤细不少，可阎魔刀对维吉尔来说还是太大了。年长者在羞怒和愤恨中瞪大眼睛，被自己的爱刀彻底撑开，而他还没来得及接受这个现实，该死的但丁就控制着阎魔刀在他体内抽插起来。

因为缩小的关系但丁不太好找维吉尔的敏感点，只能凭感觉抽动着阎魔刀，随着刀柄的完全没入，维吉尔线条优美的背脊再次紧绷，肉穴在但丁眼前急剧地收缩起来，紧紧含住带来快感的硬物，而随着但丁的抽离，拔出来的刀柄上满是从穴内带出的淫液，将阎魔刀上的布料弄得水亮湿滑。

但丁疯狂吞着口水，目不转睛地看着维吉尔是怎么瘫软在自己掌心，又是怎么被一根牙签一样大小的阎魔刀肏到双目失神，仅剩的理智让但丁控制着右手的动作，轻轻地、迅速地，将阎魔刀整个拔出再猛地插入，让维吉尔结实柔韧的腰随着他的手指疯狂颤抖。

逐渐升温的浴室里，恶魔猎人一边喘着粗气一边靠着墙坐下，只恨自己没长第三只手好照顾下自己的老二，他把维吉尔照顾的很好，可自家小弟弟还憋在裤子里默默流泪呢。

“Vergil，有那么舒服吗……”但丁看着他哥潮红到失神的脸，忍不住伸出舌头舔了上去，于是喘息中的维吉尔又被淋了一头口水。

“离我远点，你这个……啊……”年长者推拒着弟弟过大的舌头，可很快舌尖就转移阵地，第二次卷上他勃起的阴茎，“不……”

湿漉漉的舌头将整根阴茎卷进但丁嘴里，因为太小但丁只能用嘴唇磨蹭着维吉尔，直到维吉尔发出一声惊呼猛地僵直身体，然后在他手掌上再次瘫软了身体。

但丁疑惑地低头，这也太快了吧，结果看到维吉尔被蹭到一片通红的大腿，哦，对了，他的胡子。平时性爱中就让他哥抱怨不止的胡茬在放大后简直成了凶器，那些粗硬的毛发只是稍微一蹭就让年长者战栗着射出今天第二发精液。

恶魔猎人咽着口水，将被体液完全浸湿的阎魔刀从维吉尔体内抽出，过度扩张后的穴口变成了殷红色，在空气中翕张着不断挑战但丁的理智，要不是现在体型差大到会出人命，但丁真想直接插进去。

不过就算插不进去，他硬到快崩溃的老二也急需些安抚。但丁一只手解开自己的裤子，一只手将两次高潮后完全失神的维吉尔摆在自己老二上，让他哥整个趴在他完全勃起的阴茎上。硬到发疼青筋凸起的阴茎足足有二十多厘米长，现在的维吉尔趴上去长度刚刚好，龟头正好对着他哥失神的脸。

但丁目不转睛的看着眼前的美景，准备将接下来的画面一刻不漏地刻在脑海里，用一个和他老二差不多长的维吉尔自慰，这是他最疯狂的性幻想里都不曾出现的美景，但丁在心底默默感谢那只咬了维吉尔的恶魔，然后扯着维吉尔瘫软的双手环上自己的阴茎。

“老哥，你不能光自己爽，帮帮你可怜的弟弟好吗。”这么说着，但丁用两只手同时握住阴茎和趴在上面的维吉尔，红肿粗大的阴茎配上苍白的背脊简直辣到爆炸，但丁深吸一口气让自己稳下来，开始前后拖动着维吉尔的身体在自己阴茎上摩擦。

阴茎表面凸起的沟壑刮着维吉尔的胸膛，敏感的冠状沟被纤细的手臂环绕着，而不停冒水的龟头不断将透明粘液蹭在年长者一塌糊涂的脸上，彻底失神的维吉尔瘫软在与自己同样长度的巨型阴茎上，像飞机杯一样被自己的弟弟使用着。

“Dante……”剧烈的摩擦让年长者浑身又麻又痒，红肿发热的脸颊旁是巨大的龟头，上面不时涌出大股粘液沾湿年长者本就湿漉漉的嘴唇，充斥口鼻的是独属于但丁的味道，在这淫靡到荒诞的场景里，维吉尔被挤压在但丁老二上的阴茎又一次艰难的硬了起来。

“老哥，帮帮我……”隔靴挠痒的摩擦总是差了一点，而但丁也不敢太用力去挤压维吉尔，恶魔猎人苦着脸喘气，向已经被肏到失神的哥哥撒娇。

或许是被快感搞到失了神智，维吉尔真的在弟弟黏腻的撒娇声中抬起头，环住龟头的手臂第一次自己用力撑起身体，在但丁目瞪口呆的目光中抚上对方不断渗出前列腺液的尿道口。

过分纤细的双手掰开但丁的顶端，露出里面红嫩嫩的软肉，然后维吉尔低下头，开始用小巧的舌尖去舔但丁，结果只是刚刚舔上便涌出更多透明粘液，将缩小的维吉尔狠狠呛到。

“咕噜……”年长者下意识吞咽着涌进嘴里的粘液，那些液体对现在的他来说也太多了，维吉尔大口吞咽着，被但丁的味道刺激到全身发软，阴茎挤压在小腹上再次硬到发疼，更别提双腿之间的隐秘肉穴，食髓知味的穴肉此刻正渴望着深深插入。

这也太过了。但丁大口喘着气，被龟头上传来的快感刺激得后背发麻，他高傲又冷淡的哥哥在缩小后竟然像只猫一样在舔他的龟头，简直像在做梦一样。硬了许久的阴茎随着维吉尔舔弄的动作终于越过那条线，在剧烈的快感中，但丁眼前一片空白地射了出来，突然的射精让维吉尔来不及躲开，小小的脸颊上就像下了一场精液雨一样夸张，整张脸在迷茫中被射了满满一堆精液，沿着银发、鼻梁、嘴唇滑落到胸口。

而射精中的但丁还觉着不过瘾，他一把抓起还在愣神的哥哥，将小人的两条腿掰开，露出臀瓣间仍在翕张的穴口，随后将自己还在一股股射精的阴茎抵了上去。过大的体型差使但丁无法插入，可射精中的尿道口还是抵上了维吉尔的穴口，随着年长者绝望的呜咽声，一股股量大到不可思议的精液被强行灌进只有20cm大小的维吉尔体内，让小小的腹部肉眼可见的胀大起来。而年长者双腿间一直硬着的小巧阴茎，因为这不合理的刺激再次达到了高潮。

但丁看着仿佛被玩坏的兄长，感觉心里的某根弦绷断了。不管明天恢复原状的维吉尔要怎么收拾他，他今天绝对要玩个过瘾。于是但丁舔了舔他失神的哥哥。

“醒醒，Vergil，这才刚刚开始呢。”】

可怜的传奇猎人默默关上手机，拿过床头的纸巾把自己擦干净，这篇小说真的好会玩，可为什么小说里的他都能用维吉尔打手枪了，现实中的自己却还是只有右手，甚至连水电费都是侄子施舍的……

今天的但丁也在一阵郁闷中进入了梦乡。


End file.
